


Тату салон «Чёрная лилия»

by Hell_be_joy, Muse_from_Mars



Series: Чёрные лилии [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Out of Character, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Runes, Tattoo Artist Harry Potter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_be_joy/pseuds/Hell_be_joy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muse_from_Mars/pseuds/Muse_from_Mars
Summary: Устав от жизни героя, расписанной за него наперед, Гарри Поттер открывает свой тату салон. Восемь лет спустя, когда любимое дело радует душу, а стабильность — не пустой звук, в его жизнь снова возвращается прошлое, которому нужны его навыки татуировщика.





	1. Chapter 1

      Кивая знакомым и незнакомым людям, Поттер несся по Косой аллее со смутной надеждой, что никто не остановит его, чтобы обсудить геройское прошлое, войну восьмилетней давности и просто поболтать за жизнь. В начале его карьеры татуировщика фамилия сделала свое дело, обеспечив стабильный поток клиентов (часть которых приходила «только посмотреть», а в результате уходила с затейливым индийским узором или черепом в стиле чикано) и помогая оставаться на слуху. В основном же слава спасителя магического мира приносила лишь раздражение и непредвиденные разговоры, которых Гарри старался избегать, как огня.  
  
      Привычно пройдя мимо «Всевозможных волшебных вредилок» Уизли, Гарри свернул на небольшую тихую улицу, где и располагался его тату салон. Четыре года назад, вернувшись из своего затянувшегося путешествия, у него была только идея и средства для её воплощения, но начать никак не удавалось — всё время что-то мешало. Тогда-то на помощь и пришли Фред и Джордж: они не только помогли ему найти небольшую студию недалеко от их собственного магазина, но и устроили прекрасную рекламу. После его разрыва с Джинни близнецы и Чарли были единственными, кто продолжил с ним полноценное общение, и Поттер был за это очень благодарен.Чарли бывал в Лондоне редко, но всегда находил время, чтобы зайти в гости, когда просто поболтать, а когда и за новой татуировкой.  
  
      Отперев дверь студии, над которой висела скромная вывеска с названием «Черная лилия», Поттер скинул мантию, оставшись в привычной безрукавке и джинсах. Ему не нравилась привычка некоторых представителей магического мира носить исключительно костюмы, и даже дома переодеваться в домашнюю версию оных. Будь его воля, он бы и мантию не носил, отдав предпочтение чему-то более удобному, но он и так привлекал слишком много внимания. Если шрам он мог спрятать под отросшей челкой, то свое лицо вряд ли, а менять постоянно внешность — оборотного зелья не напасешься.  
  
      Настенные светильники зажглись по мановению волшебной палочки, залив помещение мягким желтым светом. У каждого рабочего места, огороженного ширмами, были свои напольные лампы, включаемые при работе. В остальное время студия была больше похожа на квартиру сумасшедшего художника — папки с эскизами, несколько толстых словарей, оставленных Ноттом на прилавке рядом с кассой, Панси снова забыла открытым черный линер — её рассеянность порой превосходила даже рассеянность Лавгуд. Зато Забини после себя даже фантики убирал. Привычка, приобретенная годами работы в Министерстве, где лучше не оставлять на себя никакого компромата, чтобы избежать проблем и возможных взяток. Хотя, кто бы ему — стажеру — пытался дать взятку? Но подобная паранойя первое время была и у Нотта, и у Паркинсон.  
  
      Гарри искренне был благодарен своей жизни за то, что вместо планируемой карьеры в аврорате отправился исследовать Европу и Азию. Именно в это время, впервые посетив Таиланд, он не только проникся мастерством татуировщика, но и сделал себе сак-янт — магическую татуировку. Тигры-близнецы, расположившись под сердцем, должны были дарить защиту и увеличивать силу владельца татуировки, а заклинание на кхмерском языке — закрепить результат и сохранить магию внутри рисунка. Потом, продолжая свое путешествие, он уже обращал внимание не только на жизнь местных, но и на их татуировщиков — кто как предпочитает работать, у кого какие легенды и традиции. Все это настолько захватило и заинтересовало Гарри, что зародилась идея о собственном салоне.  
  
      — Ты сегодня рано, — глухо заметил зашедший в салон Теодор, прикрыв за собой дверь. До открытия оставалось чуть меньше часа, и Нотт, привыкший приходить на работу раньше всех, был действительно удивлен, встретив здесь друга.  
  
      — Соседи сверху делят имущество, спать невозможно, — пожал плечами Гарри, краем глаза заметив кривую усмешку парня, уже направляющегося к стойке со своим альбомом.  
  
      С Тео он заново познакомился четыре года назад. Вернее, его в салон привела Паркинсон, которой не терпелось сбежать от родителей и ненавистного Министерства магии. Поначалу задумчивый и тихий Нотт специализировался исключительно на рунах, знанием которых его коллеги были обделены, но постепенно он раскрылся и как прекрасный художник и мастер, и как человек. После поражения Лорда всех Пожирателей отправили в Азкабан, и старший Нотт был не исключением. Только вот пока все родственники последователей Волдеморта клялись и божились, что они-таки добьются амнистий для своих «невинных», Теодор просто отрекся от отца. Белая ворона чистокровного семейства. В министерстве его жизнь превратили в ад, терять ему было нечего, поэтому, когда Гарри предложил работу на постоянной основе, он согласился.  
  
      — Что у нас сегодня? — поинтересовался парень, взмахом палочки открывая записную книжку и блокнот.  
  
      — У меня три записи. Биомех, лайн и трэш-полька, — ответил Поттер, заваривая кофе. — Сегодня без рун. Ты?  
  
      — Двое, и оба на руны, — Нотт перелистнул блокнот, где они вели запись, и постучал линером по странице, пересчитывая. — У Паркинсон одна запись на руны и две обычные. Забини во второй половине дня должен добить блэкворк-рукав. И надо сказать ему, что у нас заканчиваются чернила. Поставка запаздывает.  
  
      — Луна?  
  
      — Три записи, четвертая под вопросом. И она должна доделать два эскиза, — со вздохом раздражения сказал Тео, захлопнув блокнот. Нотт был негласным администратором салона — принимал заказы, вел отчетность и занимался деньгами. Он мог бы сделать прекрасную карьеру в министерстве, если бы не ставил личные принципы выше профессиональных.  
  
      Хмыкнув, Гарри в два глотка прикончил кофе и пошел к своему рабочему месту, где ранее бросил сумку. Включив дополнительную лампу и собрав волосы в куцый хвост, Поттер пролистал альбом, остановившись на эскизе трэш-польки, и тут же отложил его в сторону. До открытия оставалось полчаса, которые можно потратить на прокрастинацию и еще одну кружку кофе. Нотт, склонившись над прилавком, понятливо хмыкнул и продолжил считать вчерашнюю выручку.  
  
      Постепенно студия оживлялась. Пришедшая Панси традиционно растрепала волосы сначала Нотту, потом Поттеру. Мурлыча себе что-то под нос, девушка вытащила из папки несколько новых рисунков и прицепила их на одну из стен, выделенную специально под такой своеобразный каталог. Обычно по утрам между друзьями висела приятная тишина, позволяющая окончательно проснуться и прийти в рабочее состояние: Поттеру для этого требовалось несколько кружек кофе, Паркинсон — возможность внести корректировки в эскизы, Нотт по утрам закапывался в инвентаризацию и денежные вопросы, Блейз обычно приходил после обеда, тратя утро на тренировки в зале, а Луна… Ну, Луна — это Луна. Хорошим считался тот день, когда он приходила до открытия, а не после закрытия, перепутав день и ночь.  
  
      И сегодня был такой день. Радужным ураганом Лавгуд ворвалась в студию, отчего повешенная ею музыка ветра зазвонила на все помещение. Улыбнувшись друзьям, обратившим на нее внимание, девушка кинула на прилавок стопку «Придиры» и сама запрыгнула рядом, не обратив на раздраженный вздох Тео никакого внимания.  
  
      — Сегодня здесь не так много мозгошмыгов, как обычно, — вместо приветствия констатировала Луна, снимая астрально-спектральные очки. — А я говорила, что однажды придет клиент, который им понравится. Они ассимилировались с ним. Кто-нибудь покормил кота?  
  
      — Если бы твой меховой монстр давался хоть кому-то в руки, тогда бы покормили, — потягиваясь ответила Панси и отложила законченный рисунок в сторону. — Но это создание даже за еду к нам не всегда подходит, так что ищи его на заднем дворе.  
  
      Спрыгнув со стойки, Луна подошла к своему рабочему месту и, выудив из ящика с художественными принадлежностями кошачий корм, отправилась на поиски питомца. На самом деле кот был добрым и внимание просто обожал, независимо от того, кто его этим вниманием одаривает. Паркинсон же просто знала, что подруга обожает заботиться о пушистом монстре, которого она притащила в салон полтора года назад и, к ужасу Гарри, заявила, что котик будет тут жить. Вот так и появилась в салоне новая система дезинфекции, а сеансы с тех пор проводились в стерильных магических пузырях. Никакой сложности в этом не было — всего-то одно заклинание, а с появлением кота салон стал в разы уютнее и домашнее, что на удивление очень оценили клиенты, в перерывах между сеансами тискающие животное.  
  
      День прошел в привычной обстановке: в зале играла музыка, жужжали машинки, шуршали карандаши по бумаге, когда кто-то в свободное время садился за новый эскиз, мастера и клиенты перебрасывались шутками. Ближе к концу рабочего дня Панси подошла к столу Поттера, который как раз доделывал особо интересный рисунок в готическом стиле.  
  
      — Гарри, я хотела с тобой поговорить, — присаживаясь на не заваленный всяческим нужным хламом угол стола, произнесла девушка.  
  
      — Нужен выходной? — не поднимая взгляда от рисунка предположил парень, заштриховывая розарий. — Если нет записей, то без проблем, если есть, то предупреди клиентов и главное предупреди Тео, а то он меня сожрет.  
  
      — Нет, дорогой, я не об этом, — Паркнисон смахнула упавшую на глаза прядь и посмотрела на Нотта, который что-то спокойно объяснял клиенту около меловой доски, на которой его твердой рукой были выведены руны и стандартные рунические комбинации для татуировок. Они, конечно, использовали не только их, но чаще всего клиенты хотели либо что-то для защиты, либо для усиления магических сил, либо для процветания.  
  
      — О, если ты называешь меня дорогим, значит тебе явно что-то от меня нужно. Ну или мне не понравится то, что ты скажешь, да, дорогая? — Поттер оторвался от рисования и окинул задумавшуюся подругу взглядом. — Ладно, если меня ждет потрясение, то не хочу переносить его без сигареты и кофе.  
  
      Когда Гарри только смотрел помещение, где теперь располагался его тату салон, ему приглянулся небольшой внутренний дворик. Симпатичным или хоть сколько-то уютным его назвать язык не поворачивался, но Поттер уже тогда видел, как приведет его в порядок и у него появится небольшое убежище, где его не достанут навязчивые журналисты, фанаты или дурные новости. Со временем дворик стал действительно уютным. Здесь стояли удобные плетеные кресла, небольшой кофейный столик и несколько кресел-мешков, в которых было приятно поваляться после особо сложного заказа. Стены начал разрисовывать Гарри, а потом уже и каждый внес свою лепту в настенную живопись, как однажды обозвал ее Блейз. Чары надежно защищали от любой непогоды и сохраняли приятную температуру как зимой, так и летом.  
  
      Дворик, который Гарри видел исключительно как место для отдыха, неожиданно полюбился всем и стал одновременно и убежищем, и комнатой отдыха, и местом для творчества, а также курилкой и чем-то вроде зала совещаний.  
  
      — А вот теперь я готов слушать, — Гарри со стоном вытянулся в кресле-мешке, подкурил сигарету и перевел взгляд на Панси, которая поставила на столик две кружки — с чаем для себя и кофе для друга.  
  
      — Моему хорошему знакомому нужно сделать защитную татуировку, — Паркинсон уселась в плетеное кресло и, закинув ноги на столик, крутила в руках незажженную сигарету.  
  
      — И в чем проблема? Пусть записывается, и будет ему татуировка, хоть обычная, хоть скрытая, хоть какая. Даже на заднице, если заплатит.  
  
      — Я просто не уверена, что это не выльется в катастрофу, — девушка наконец-то перестала вертеть сигарету и подкурила. — Мой знакомый — это Драко Малфой.  
  
      — О Мерлин, Паркинсон, — Поттер приподнял бровь, притянул к себе кружку и сделал глоток, — ты иногда бываешь такой странной. Сколько лет прошло со школы. Да в моем салоне сплошной Слизерин, если ты не заметила, и ты думаешь, что присутствие тут еще одного слизеринца что-то изменит?  
  
      — Но вы же терпеть друг друга не могли, вот я и подумала…  
  
      — Ты меня тоже терпеть не могла, — перебил Гарри, — и что?  
  
      — Я тебя и сейчас терпеть не могу, дорогой, — засмеялась Паркинсон, взмахнув руками. — Ты мне зарплату не поднимаешь и отпуск не даешь!  
  
      — Гарри, Панси, — прервал обмен любезностями голос Луны, — у нас посетитель.  
  
      — Пунктуален, как всегда, — Панси затушила в пепельнице сигарету и вошла в помещение вслед за Поттером, оставив пустые кружки на столе. — Да пребудет с нами Мерлин, надеюсь, эти двое не разрушат здесь все.


	2. Chapter 2

      Дверь хлопнула, привлекая внимание к вошедшим. Нотт кивком головы указал на стоящего около окна Драко и вновь вернулся к диалогу с клиентом. Луна, устроившись на полу, наглаживала Кота, не давая несчастному животному уйти от себя к миске. Кот по кличке «Кот» — одна из причуд Лавгуд, спорить с которой никто не стал, поэтому кот отзывался на все вариации клички, но лучше всего реагировал на звон миски.  
  
      Панси, деланно сочувствующе похлопав Поттера по плечу, свернула к своему рабочему месту — к ней с минуты на минуту должна была прийти девушка на акварельный рукав. Вздохнув и посмотрев вслед уходящей подруге, Гарри собрался с мыслями (и силами) и подошел к Малфою, который даже не обернулся, будучи глубоко погруженным в собственные мысли.   
  
      — Драко? — тихо позвал его Гарри, прикоснувшись к локтю. И ему совершенно точно не показалось, что Малфой вздрогнул и едва не подпрыгнул от его прикосновения.   
  
      — Поттер, — обернувшись, в своей излюбленной манере поприветствовал его парень. Злобы в нем, однако, не было. Скорее какая-то дикая усталость и обреченность. Но уже через мгновение он изобразил свое фирменное выражение лица школьных времен. — Ты переманил к себе всех моих друзей!  
  
      — О, Драко, не начинай, — мурлыкнула подошедшая к ним Паркинсон, тут же обнимая друга со спины и показывая Гарри язык, — мы сами к нему пришли, и он до сих пор не может придумать, как от нас избавиться. Даже примененный по назначению товар близнецов не смог заткнуть Забини, когда он начал петь за работой. И не смотри так на меня, Потти, мое рабочее место готово к труду, я просто отходила его проверить, и теперь могу должным образом поприветствовать своего старого друга.   
  
      — Эй! — меж тем воскликнул из дальнего угла Блейз, выключая машинку и откатываясь на стуле от рабочего места поближе к друзьям. — Что сразу Забини, а? Я нормально пою, это ты изображаешь из себя драную кошку!   
  
      — Вот! Вот с этим мне приходится работать! Жил себе спокойно, а потом не успел и глазом моргнуть, как в мою жизнь ворвалась толпа слизеринцев, которая еще и не слушает нихрена, когда я говорю им работать! — всплеснул руками Поттер и все засмеялись.  
  
      Драко был удивлен, но виду не подавал. Панси без конца зазывала его и, конечно, рассказывала, что у них в салоне царит дружеская, почти семейная, атмосфера, но в это как-то до конца было сложно поверить. И вот он своими глазами видит, как Блейз, смеясь, швыряет в Поттера какой-то скомканный лист бумаги, а тот в ответ обещает оставить Забини драить все помещение без магии. И этот меховой комок по кличке Кот, которого Луна пихнула ему под нос, стоило только переступить через порог. Сейчас, дав бывшим однокурсникам возможность всячески подшучивать над Гарри, Драко бегло осмотрел помещение, остановив свой взгляд на дальней стене, где был изображен Хогвартс в том великолепии, в котором он предстает перед первокурсниками.   
  
      — Гарри постарался, — ответил на невысказанный вопрос Нотт, стягивающий одноразовые перчатки, чтобы пожать руку в приветствии. — Давно не виделись.  
  
      — Часто они так? — тихо спросил Малфой, кивком головы указав на смеющуюся троицу.   
  
      — Чаще, чем хотелось бы, — фыркнул Теодор, снимая очки и вешая их на ворот футболки, чего в школьное время себе не позволял, — но во время работы здесь обычно тишина и сосредоточение. Ты по делу или просто поддался уговорам Паркинсон и решил заглянуть?  
  
      — Ну, ты уже так заглянул, что почти на четыре года исчез, так что я по делу, — скупо ответил парень, беглым взглядом оценив предплечья Нотта, где были выбиты какие-то фразы на латинском.   
  
      — Ты знаешь мою историю, — просто сказал Тео, не пытаясь как-то оправдаться или объясниться. — В Министерстве мне бы жизни не дали из-за отца, а здесь никого не судят за прошлое. Я никогда не жалел, что сюда зашел, то же касается Панси и Блейза.   
  
      — И ты так и не сказал, что хочешь сделать, — снова привлек к себе внимание Гарри, на котором повисла довольная Паркинсон. Блейз снова вернулся к своему клиенту, а Луна сидела на полу около стены и широкими мазками делала какие-то наброски акварелью на холсте.   
  
      Без лишних слов Малфой закатал левый рукав мантии, обнажив черную метку. Хихиканье Панси как-то слишком резко стихло, и в студии повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь шумом машинки Забини, да Кот задорно хрустел сухим кормом.   
  
      — Ты сможешь её убрать? — Драко опустил рукав, глядя как Гарри помолчал пару минут, нервно кусая губу, прежде чем кивнуть.   
  
      — Больно будет, — скупо подытожил Поттер, рассеянно крутя в руках палочку, и наконец посмотрел в бледное лицо Малфоя. — Был у нас один… с подобной проблемой. Имя называть не буду, сам понимаешь, конфиденциальная информация, но орал он знатно. Не знаю и знать не хочу, как именно Волдеморт накладывал метку, но что-то в ней… живое, которое всеми способами пытается выжить. И анестезию применить тоже не получится, это влияет на свойства татуировки. Готов к этому?  
  
      — И не такое выдерживал, сам знаешь, — нервно дернул плечом парень. — И еще одна просьба…  
  
      Что-то в нем настораживало. Не так как в Хогвартсе — там он большей частью был хищным зверьком, прикрывающимся влиянием отца и чистокровностью рода. Презрительное выражение лица, его кичливость, отсутствие фильтра в речи, темные артефакты — все это делало его Малфоем в плохом смысле слова — последователем Темного Лорда. Сейчас же глядя на осунувшееся лицо и темные круги под глазами, видя все еще гордую осанку и настороженную позу, с которой дикий зверь следит за окружающим миром, Гарри видел в нем совсем другого человека. Сириус никогда не был жертвой и не позволял другим видеть жертву в себе, как и Тонкс, сражавшаяся до последнего. Эта, видимо, наследственная черта Блэков перешла и Драко. Поттер видел перед собой уставшего человека, которому хочется помочь, поддержать, но никак не жалеть.   
  
      — Защитные руны? — скорее констатировал, чем спросил Гарри и кивнул сам себе, увидев расширившиеся в удивлении глаза Малфоя. — Если бы я мог, перед войной набил бы их каждому. У твоих слизеринцев они тоже есть.  
  
      Теодор молча оттянул ворот простой черной футболки, демонстрируя три черные руны под правой ключицей, а Панси с легкой улыбкой повернулась боком, чтобы Драко мог увидеть такую же татуировку у нее за ухом. Поттер с легкой ухмылкой указал себе на браслеты и констатировал:  
  
      — Я немного параноик.   
  
      — Меня это совсем не удивляет, — кивнул Драко.   
  
      Над дверью мелодично зазвонила музыка ветра и Панси, потрепав Драко по плечу и кивнув Гарри, направилась приветствовать свою клиентку.   
  
      — Думаю, тебе интересно обсудить все детали, — Гарри взял с подоконника каталог, в котором был предоставлен весь спектр услуг тату салона. — Пойдем во двор, там тише, и я даже могу угостить тебя нашим фирменным кофе.   
  
      — Гарри Поттер, — не отвлекаясь от холста, строго произнесла Луна, — если ты выпьешь сегодня еще хоть чашку кофе, я заколдую тебя, и ты целую неделю будешь рассказывать свои грязные секреты при любом упоминании кофеина.   
  
      — Общение со слизеринцами не проходит даром ни для кого, — хмыкнул Поттер и показал Драко, куда идти. — И вот не надо делать такое лицо, ты не представляешь, насколько это серьезная и жестокая угроза. Особенно от Луны, у которой фантазии больше, чем у всего Министерства вместе взятого.   
  
      — Поттер, они вообще помнят, что ты их начальник? — Драко все еще было сложно свыкнуться и с дружелюбной атмосферой, и с этим новым, явно повзрослевшим, Поттером.   
  
      — О да, особенно когда приближается день зарплаты, или нужно выклянчить отпуск, — засмеялся Гарри, толкая дверь, ведущую в любимый внутренний дворик, и вручая лежащий на полке перед выходом каталог Малфою. — Ты пока полистай, а я сварю кофе.   
  
      Через несколько минут Поттер вернулся уже с двумя чашками — кофе для Малфоя и травяной чай для себя. Драко, глядя на смотрящего с негодованием на собственный отвар парня, не смог сдержать кривой усмешки.   
  
      — Вот не надо этого ехидного взгляда, — ставя перед блондином чашку, воскликнул Гарри и передернул плечами. — Она и правда ведь может заколдовать. Да и я только выпил кофе перед твоим приходом, после еще одной кружки буду как нежить на тройной дозе бодрящего зелья. Ладно, перейдем к делу.   
  
      — Внимательно слушаю, какие мучения меня ждут, — Драко удобно облокотился на спинку плетеного кресла и сделал глоток из чашки. — Отличный кофе, Поттер.   
  
      — Ага, всегда пожалуйста. Как я и сказал, будет больно, очень. И обезболить нельзя ни зельями, ни заклинаниями, ни магловскими методами. Да брось ты каталог, в нем выбор для тех, кто не определился, я дал его просто посмотреть, — Гарри призвал сигареты и прикурил от палочки. — Так вот, с тобой я буду работать индивидуально, потому что ты не просто хочешь свести метку, но и следом сделать защиту, а с этим либо ко мне, либо к Нотту, у которого запись на ближайший месяц забита. У меня есть один вариант, но не уверен, что он тебе понравится.   
  
      — И что за вариант? — Малфой, проигнорировав предыдущие слова Поттера, выудил из кармана свою пачку и тоже закурил под удивленным взглядом парня. — Что, только великому Гарри Поттеру можно курить? Не отвлекайся. Что еще ты хочешь со мной сделать?   
  
      — Как ты понял, я уже имел дело с метками и пытался их изучать. Информации по ним практически никакой, кроме той, что они, собственно, есть. Волдеморт модифицировал какое-то малоизученное заклинание, но я понятия не имею как, да и знать не особо хочу, если честно. Но вот, что я понял — магию в метке можно частично перенаправить.   
  
      — Поттер, ближе к делу.   
  
      — Я предлагаю не полностью свести метку, — Гарри откинулся в кресле и внимательно наблюдал за Малфоем, принявшимся отстукивать какой-то замысловатый ритм по подлокотнику. — Во-первых, тебе меньше терпеть, во-вторых, когда я закончу, то, что было чем-то хреновым, станет мощной защитой. Я нарисую эскиз и пришлю его тебе через пару дней, если согласишься. Остаток метки совершенно не будет напоминать первоначальный вариант, если ты беспокоишься об этом.   
  
      — Это не может не волновать, знаешь ли, — Драко затушил окурок в пепельнице. — Не хочу иметь ничего общего с этой дрянью. Но если ты говоришь, что так защита станет только сильнее, то я тебе верю. И не надо так удивленно на меня смотреть, я сюда пришел не потому, что тут мои друзья работают, а потому, что это лучший тату салон с прекрасной репутацией.   
  
      — А чего ты еще ждал от салона, открытого самим Гарри Поттером? — поморщился парень, щелчком отправив тлеющий окурок в пепельницу.   
  
      — О, Поттер, лавры народного любимца все еще не дают покоя? — Драко выгнул бровь, но во взгляде не читалось враждебности. — Нет, из-за имени ты смог раскрутиться, но если бы ты не был высококлассным мастером, долго не протянул бы, уж поверь.   
  
      — Сделаю вид, что меня похвалил сам Драко Малфой. Где свидетели, когда они так нужны, — засмеялся Гарри, отставляя опустевшую чашку. — Как уже сказал, я сделаю эскиз и пришлю с совой, а потом обсудим детали по сеансам и оплате.   
  
      Гарри проводил Малфоя до выхода, попутно уточнив, на какой адрес присылать работу. Получив в ответ картонную карточку, на которой было написано «Драко Малфой. Зельевар» и два адреса: место, где Драко работал — напечатано в стиле всей визитки, и приписанный от руки адрес самого Малфоя.   
  
      — Шли ко мне домой, не хочу, чтобы кто-то из клиентов случайно заметил. Да и вообще у меня там не место подобным вещам, можно зелье испортить и не заметить, а у меня потом работа страдает, — Драко коротко махнул на прощание слизеринцам, которые были заняты работой.   
  
      — Договорились, — Поттер протянул парню руку для пожатия, на что блондин лишь в очередной раз приподнял бровь, но руку пожал. — До встречи, Малфой.  
  
      — Увидимся, Поттер, — ответил блондин и был таков.   
  
      Через полчаса, когда стихло жужжание последней работающей машинки и все мастера разошлись по домам, Гарри стоял посреди мастерской, задумчиво крутя палочку меж пальцев. Не то чтобы он не ожидал, что Малфой когда-нибудь появится в его салоне, но явно не с целью сделать себе татуировку. Примерный эскиз уже вырисовывался в сознании, и Гарри пока лишь отстраненно наблюдал за тем, куда приведет его вдохновение. Но уже было очевидно, что на исполнение уйдет несколько дней, а потом и сеансов пять с перерывами в неделю. Поттер не любил работать с метками и одного бывшего пожирателя откровенно послал, выставив из салона, но это же Драко. Какое бы прошлое между ними не было, сейчас они оба совершенно другие люди. Да и Поттер все еще не мог отказать в защите тому, кто в ней нуждается.  
  
      Дракон на его предплечье сыто зевнул и мазнул хвостом по запястью.


	3. Chapter 3

      Аппарировав на порог салона, Гарри увидел Теодора, занимающегося привычными утренними делами. Парень, закатав рукава обтягивающего пуловера цвета бургунди, перебирал какие-то свитки, в которых Поттер узнал старые лекции по рунам, написанные наполовину ровным почерком Нотта и скачущими закорючками Паркинсон.  
  
      — Что это ты изменяешь традиции приходить на работу пешком? — поинтересовался тот, не глядя на вошедшего Поттера, поморщившегося от зазвеневшей над головой музыки ветра. — А как же твоя традиция поймать во время прогулки вдохновение, пару-тройку влюбленных взглядов и несколько журналистов?  
  
      — Хреново выглядишь, дорогой, — из помещения, где стояла кофеварка, появилась Панси и, оценив внешний вид друга, тут же вернулась назад. — Хорошо, что никто не видел тебя в таком виде, а то решили бы еще, что мир опять на грани катастрофы. Сейчас сварю тебе очень крепкий кофе, и будешь немного похож на человека. Но вообще-то, тебе не мешало бы поспать.  
  
      Нотт наконец-то отвлекся от записей и внимательно посмотрел на Гарри. Волосы у него были взъерошены больше обычного, под глазами залегли тени, на скуле красовалось пятно краски, за одним ухом торчал карандаш, а за другим — сигарета.  
  
      — Она права, — кивнул Тео, принимаясь за уборку прилавка, — тебе нужен сон. Шел бы ты домой и отоспался, клиент у тебя сегодня только один и ближе к вечеру, а если не успеешь, то Забини может подменить, работа без рун, так что он справится.  
  
      В зал вошла Паркинсон с двумя чашками ароматного кофе, одну из которых вручила Гарри. На девушке были надеты свободные драные джинсы и футболка на несколько размеров больше. Когда привыкшие к всегда стильной однокурснице Тео и Блейз впервые увидели ее в таком виде, то надолго потеряли дар речи. Та лишь махнула рукой и сказала, что проводила ревизию в шкафу Поттера и забрала некоторые из вещей, которые не жалко заляпать на работе. С тех пор Паркинсон пристрастилась к мужской магловской одежде и в салоне появлялась исключительно в ней.  
  
      — Чем ты всю ночь занимался? — вручая другу кружку, поинтересовалась та. — Или лучше спросить кем?  
  
      — Малфоем, — не задумываясь ляпнул Гарри, широко зевнул, осознал, что он сказал, и быстро добавил: — эскизом. Эскизом для Малфоя, не надо вот этого твоего взгляда!  
  
      Положив свой альбом на рабочее место, Поттер направился во внутренний дворик. Утренний ритуал из сигареты и кофе еще никогда не подводил, когда нужно было собрать мысли в кучу. Прикурив и поставив чашку на столик, Гарри растянулся на небольшом диванчике и вздохнул. Затекшие за ночь мышцы дали о себе знать легкой болью.  
  
      — А может вы и правы и мне стоит поспать несколько часов, — выпуская дым колечками, произнес Поттер застывшей в проходе Панси. — Но домой я все равно не пойду, лучше тут поваляюсь. Потом закончу эскиз, вечером клиент и можно уже полноценно выспаться.  
  
      — Ты маньяк, — улыбнулась Паркинсон, прикуривая от валяющейся на столике зажигалки. — Неужели настолько сильное вдохновение напало?  
  
      — Года два такого не было, — прикрыв глаза, ответил Гарри. — Я даже не заметил, как просидел над эскизом всю ночь, очнулся, только когда будильник зазвенел. Руки так и чешутся пойти и дорисовать.  
  
      — И все запороть, — хмыкнула девушка, отставляя чашку Гарри подальше от края. — Так что спи давай, никуда не денется ни эскиз, ни вдохновение. Плед принести?  
  
      — И так хорошо, тепло, — сонно пробормотал Поттер, еле дотянувшись до пепельницы, чтобы потушить окурок. — Разбуди часа через три. Ну или через три с половиной, как пойдет…  
  
      — Непременно, — Панси плотно закрыла двери, чтобы шум из зала не разбудил друга.  
  


***

  
  
      Рефлексы и привычки, приобретенные во время войны, не искоренились до сих пор, поэтому шум, доносящийся из-за плотно закрытых дверей, моментально разбудил Гарри и заставил насторожиться. Палочка уже была крепко зажата в руке, а сам Поттер и не заметил, как уже оказался в помещении, готовый отбивать любое нападение. К счастью, этого не потребовалось, потому что Панси прекрасно справлялась со всем и сама, а на случай чего у нее за спиной возвышался Забини.  
  
      — А я еще раз повторяю, мы не занимаемся Метками, — Паркинсон буквально кричала на стоящего перед ней мужчину, которого Поттер никогда не видел.  
  
      — Какого черта, дамочка, я лично знаю парня, которому здесь свели Метку, он мне вас и посоветовал, — бывший Пожиратель явно был из мелких сошек, если судить по тому, что Поттер его не знал, и тот все еще был на свободе. Но гонора было, будто он как минимум из ближнего круга. — Я готов платить любые деньги, это не проблема.  
  
      — Забирай свои деньги и катись отсюда, — со сна голос Гарри был хриплым, отчего звучал еще более угрожающе. — Иначе она проклянет тебя, да и вот этот молодой человек с внушительными мышцами, поверь, тоже довольно любезно может тебя сопроводить. На что способен я, подозреваю, ты и сам прекрасно знаешь.  
  
      Заметив угрюмого Гарри Поттера, который к тому же явно был не в духе, Пожиратель резко изменился в лице и, тихо бормоча себе что-то под нос, вылетел из салона.  
  
      — Мерлин, как же они достали, — Гарри убрал палочку и потер руками лицо. — Мне нужен кофе, я еще не проснулся.  
  
      — Я приготовлю, — Луна с улыбкой посмотрела на Гарри и отправилась к кофеварке, — тебе явно нужно разогнать мозгошмыгов по местам, а кофе для этого подходит как нельзя лучше.  
  
      — Его мозгошмыги уже давно приобрели иммунитет к кофеину, — рассмеялся Блейз, усаживаясь за рабочее место, где его терпеливо дожидалась клиентка. — Прошу прощения за задержку. Гарри, ты мог бы и раньше выползти из своей норы. Мы на этого придурка больше часа потратили, а тебя увидел и как ветром сдуло.  
  
      — А разбудить не пробовали, нет? — поинтересовался Поттер, присев на край своего стола.  
  
      — Дорогой, нам было бы проще вызвать наряд авроров, чем тебя разбудить, — с улыбкой сказала Лавгуд, выходя из каморки с ошеломительно пахнущим кофе в руках. В ее светлые волосы, заплетенные в французскую косу, были вплетены незабудки.  
  
      Атмосфера в салоне быстро приходила в норму: пахло свежезаваренным кофе, который прихлебывал Гарри, уткнувшись в эскиз; жужжали машинки Забини и Тео, который даже не отвлекался на скандалиста, просто наложив на себя и клиента заглушающие; Панси возилась с оборудованием, настраивая новые машинки и разбирая закупленные иглы; Луна и Кот устроили перерыв и принимали солнечные ванны во внутреннем дворике.  
  
      Блейз сдавленно проматерился, глядя на часы, и снова зажужжала машинка. Гарри вздохнул и отложил линер. Забини говнюк, потому что вырвал его из творческого процесса, опаздывающий клиент тоже говнюк, просто потому что он опаздывает, а рисовать в таком настроении не хотелось.  
  
      — Что случилось-то? — повернувшись к Блейзу, спросил парень, залпом вливая в себя остатки кофе.  
  
      — Из-за этого придурошного с меткой мы на полтора часа из графика выбиваемся, — процедил Забини, стирая излишки краски с постепенно закрашивающегося рукава, — а мы на семь часов назначили встречу с Драко. «Собери Слизерин снова», так сказать.  
  
      — Взял бы пример с Нотта, — пожал плечами Гарри, — или пнул бы его. Ты ж знаешь Тео, он может так изящно послать, что посылаемый даже не заметит, как пойдет по указанному адресу.  
  
      — Да ладно, — махнул рукой Блейз, коротко взглянув в сторону погруженного в работу Нотта, который все еще не снял заглушающее заклятье, — у него сегодня еще один с минимализмом на ноге придет. Если бы от этого отвлекся, то со вторым закончил бы, дай Мерлин, к полуночи. К тому же, скажем спасибо нашему Архивариусу, он успел отправить Малфою записку о том, что сегодня все отменяется.  
  
      — Могли просто попросить нас с Луной заняться вашими ребятами, чтобы немного разгрузиться, — фыркнул Поттер, поглядывая на часы, висящие рядом с меловой доской. Судя по всему, его клиент перетрусил и решил не приходить, и Гарри в который раз проклял тот факт, что не берет плату до выполнения. Шикарный эскиз розария на весь бок похоже останется невостребованным.  
  
      Забини лишь фыркнул и, склонившись к своей клиентке, что-то доверительно шепнул ей. Явно что-то смешное, потому что девушка сначала улыбнулась, а потом тихо засмеялась. В этот момент дверь открылась, и Гарри уже подумал, что его клиент все же созрел, но на пороге, ко всеобщему удивлению, стоял Малфой собственной персоной.  
  
      — Драко, — удивилась Панси, — тебя каким ветром? Мы же отправили записку, ты не получил?  
  
      — Это ту, которая гласила, что вы резко все не можете в силу уважительных причин и обстоятельств? — выгнул бровь Малфой. — Решил проверить, что вы просто не отмазываетесь, а то вдруг вконец тут огриффиндорились. Ну и если я решил, что выпью сегодня с друзьями, значит я выпью сегодня с вами, даже если придется для начала вас подождать, за что вы непременно еще поплатитесь. Поттер, ну что ты замер? Тащи свой вкусный кофе.  
  
      — Сам тащи, если хочешь, — хмыкнул Гарри, создавая видимость бурной деятельности — просто сгребая со стола все карандаши и линеры в пенал, — последней заваривала Луна, так что там, скорее всего, еще осталось.  
  
      — Ирландский кофе, — пропела появившаяся с заднего дворика Лавгуд. Кот жалобно посмотрел на Малфоя, ища в нем спасение, но был нагло проигнорирован. — Только вместо виски — любовь и немного специй.  
  
      — Поттер, я только что с работы, а ты выглядишь довольно отдохнувшим, — Драко показательно устало рухнул в ближайшее кресло и притянул к себе какой-то старый журнал, принимаясь обмахиваться им.  
  
      — Некоторые вещи не меняются, — ухмыльнулся Гарри, все-таки отправляясь в каморку, — например малфоевская любезность.  
  
      — Если бы он сказал тебе «пожалуйста», ты бы грохнулся в обморок, Потти, — ехидно подметила Паркинсон, поочередно испытывая машинки на работоспособность.  
  
      — Вот теперь это настоящий ирландский кофе с настоящим ирландским виски. Ну и раз ты все равно здесь, давай покажу тебе эскиз, — проигнорировав подругу, предложил парень, выходя с двумя большими кружками кофе. — Идем во двор, все равно тут шумно и занятия для тебя никакого.  
  
      — Если ты конечно не хочешь продезинфицировать оборудование, — вздохнул Блейз, помогая клиентке подняться и указывая ей на большое зеркало, чтобы она могла оценить результат.  
  
      — Я, конечно, не хочу, — усмехнулся Малфой, резко поднимаясь и следуя за Гарри, — так что удачи в дезинфекции, и постарайтесь побыстрей, я все еще надеюсь выпить сегодня.  
  
      Фыркнув на зазвучавшие ему в спину проклятья, Драко вышел во внутренний дворик и уже почти привычно устроился в плетеном кресле и приготовился внимать и слушать. Поттер, передав ему одну из чашек и поставив свою на столик, прежде чем рухнуть на кресло-мешок, достал из заднего кармана свернутый в рулон тонкий альбом.  
  
      — В общем, эскиз, — скупо представил он, быстро перелистнув страницы куда-то на середину и согнув его пополам. — Мотивы борьбы, все дела. Я плох в объяснении. Дракон — связь с твоим именем и характером — власть, сила, мудрость, верность и так далее, ну, а феникс сам по себе является сильным оберегом, вложим в него еще и руны — будет тебе счастье.  
  
      Малфой молча принял из рук Поттера альбом и уставился на переплетенных словно в танце китайского дракона и феникса, похожего на птицу Дамблдора, о которой ходили слухи по всему Хогвартсу. Судя по обрывкам облаков, их битва происходила в небе. Драко внезапно почувствовал, как в горле появился ком. Каким-то образом Поттер смог уловить все, о чем думал Драко, представляя свою будущую татуировку, и превратить это в красивый рисунок.  
  
      — Это… прекрасно, Поттер, — сухо произнес он, не способный иначе выразить свои эмоции, — но как ты собираешься перекрыть этим рисунком метку.  
  
      — Магия, — Гарри, давая парню время рассмотреть все детали, успел ополовинить кружку и закурить. — Полностью рассеять метку невозможно, но вот передвинуть кое-какие части — вполне. К тому же, как ты помнишь, мы не собираемся полностью её уничтожать, так что используем магический потенциал во всех возможных способах. Тело дракона, к примеру, будет формироваться из змеи. И это, опять же, завязывается на тебе, потому что ты слизеринец, а змеи вас особенно любят. Преображение негатива в позитив тоже дает свою положительную энергию, не говоря уже о том, что все будет дополняться мелкими, но важными деталями.  
  
      — Хорошо, если все получится, то я буду только рад, — вздохнул блондин и, отложив альбом, взял в руки кружку, от которой одуряюще пахло смесью кофе и виски. — Расскажешь мне причину, по которой мои друзья до сих пор завалены работой?  
  
      — Пришел сегодня один… хобгоблин. Хотел свести метку, — заметив удивленно взметнувшуюся вверх бровь Малфоя, Гарри поспешил объясниться: — Ты — одно дело, у меня с тобой большая часть работников дружат, они б уволились, если бы я тебе отказал. Панси в добавок прокляла бы. А тратить силы на всех подряд и занимать свое рабочее время людьми, которые мне априори неприятны, я не собираюсь.  
  
      — Чувствую себя почти польщенным, — хмыкнул Малфой, взмахнув кружкой, словно бокалом.  
  
      — Всего лишь почти? — усмехнулся Поттер и махнул рукой. — Ну и черт с тобой, мне и этого достаточно. В конце концов, теперь тебя тоже можно дразнить избранным среди бывших Пожирателей — все светят метками, а ты — профессиональной и, будем честны, офигенной татуировкой.  
  
      — Ты вообще в курсе, что такое скромность? — засмеялся Драко, и Гарри, кажется, впервые в жизни слышал столько тепла в его голосе. — Избранный так избранный, только не накосячь.  
  
      Поттер уже собирался было возмутиться, что он никогда не косячил и впредь не собирается, но дверь открылась, и из-за нее показалась лохматая голова Нотта, украшенная разноцветными резиночками Луны. У Гарри отвисла челюсть.  
  
      — Вы уже без нас пить начали? — возмутился он, на что Тео только ухмыльнулся, потряс полупустой бутылкой огневиски и скрылся внутри под громкий смех остальной компании. — Скотина чистокровная, я тебя под полианезию с ног до головы заштрихую.  
  
      — Полукровкам слова не давали! — донеслось из зала со смехом. — Так что не вопи, а лучше тащитесь уже сюда, мы все закрыли и готовы к веселью.  
  
      — Однако, ядреная смесь из огриффиндорившихся слизеринцев и ослизериневшегося гриффиндорца, — хмыкнул Драко, поднимаясь из кресла. — Благо Лавгуд с годами не меняется!  
  
      — Ну что, пойдем посмотрим, что там эти сумасшедшие устроили? — перевел взгляд на Малфоя Гарри.  
  
      — Куда я от вас денусь, сам ведь пришел, — улыбнулся Драко и пошел за парнем внутрь.


	4. Chapter 4

      Звук бьющейся чашки и последовавший за ним тихий мат нарушил тишину салона. День у Гарри не задался с самого утра: он умудрился проспать и чуть не опоздал на коррекцию, которая была запланирована довольно рано. И только опыт помог Поттеру не испортить татуировку клиента. На этом неприятности — мелкие и не очень — не закончились, а, казалось, только усилили свои нападения. Гарри облился кофе и залил им же сложный рисунок, над которым работал последние пару месяцев (хорошо хоть это был набросок просто для души, а не для какого-то особо требовательного клиента). Также он два раза наступил на Кота и еще раз просто влетел лицом в стену, споткнувшись о животное. Дальше были сломавшаяся лампа над рабочим местом, внезапно закончившиеся чернила и теперь вот чашка, неаккуратно сметенная со стола рукой.  
  
      — Гарри, — вздохнула Луна, взмахивая палочкой, чтобы убрать лужу и починить чашку, — я тебя прошу, просто иди отсюда и не возвращайся до начала сеанса. Иначе мы рискуем остаться либо без салона, либо без начальника, либо без всего сразу. А зарплату очень хочется получить вовремя — надо оплатить новый тираж Придиры.  
  
      — Ну, допустим, начальник у нас уже давно Тео, по крайней мере если судить по поведению, — вставил свои пять кнатов Блейз, убирая рабочее место после окончания работы. — Но вообще-то я согласен с ней, Поттер, шел бы ты и отдохнул. Хотя бы во дворе поваляйся, пока мы тут все не свихнулись из-за тебя.  
  
      — А я-то тут при чем? — вздохнул Гарри, убирая в сторону все художественные принадлежности. Испортить еще что-то совершенно не хотелось.  
  
      — При том, что ты нервничаешь, как первокурсник перед распределением, — подошедшая Панси потрепала друга по волосам и вручила чашку с травяным чаем, — и нервируешь всех нас. Выпей чай, расслабься и соберись, в конце концов, это всего лишь очередная татуировка, ты делал их сотни, если не тысячи.  
  
      — И это всего лишь Малфой, — прокомментировал от стойки, где делал какие-то записи, Нотт. — Ты знаешь его кучу лет.  
  
      — Это для вас он «просто Малфой», которого вы знаете кучу лет, — махнул рукой Поттер. — Я его знаю в основном с той стороны, которая не давала мне жизни весь Хог. И страшно представить, что начнется, если я испорчу татуировку.  
  
      — Хоть в Пророк иди, заголовки получатся грандиозными, — засмеялся Забини и продолжил голосом глашатая: — «Победитель Волдеморта боится однокурсника!», Гарри, честное слово, ведешь себя, как неопытный практикант.  
  
      — Вот, послушай самого опытного, — хихикнула Лавгуд, почесывая довольно урчащего кота между ушами. — Только не в Пророк, а в Придиру!  
  
      Поттер вздохнул. В чем-то друзья были правы, и ему действительно стоило успокоиться и вспомнить, что он профессионал. Но мысли о том, что ему уже сегодня предстоит начать работу над исправлением малфоевской метки, заставляла нервничать. Да, у него есть уже опыт по выведению меток, но здесь задача сложнее. А у него до сих пор нет решения некоторых моментов, например того, как на финальной стадии стабилизировать всю ту магию, которая будет вложена в рисунок. Он бился над этим вопросом уже больше недели, но до сих пор не смог найти подходящего заклинания. И с каждым днем Гарри все более ясно понимал, что ему придется обращаться за помощью.  
  
      — Так, Герой, исчез отсюда и чтобы не появлялся в ближайшие несколько часов, — постановила Паркинсон, к которой через двадцать минут должен прийти парень на перекрытие обычной магловской татуировки.  
  
      — А если так нужно чем-то заняться, то вали и купи чернила, у тебя закончились сегодня некоторые, у Забини вон тоже на исходе, — Нотт решил не уточнять, что в кладовой лежит свежая партия. — Или иглы посмотри, тоже никогда лишними не будут. В общем, скройся и не отсвечивай до вечера.  
  
      Окончательно смирившись с мыслью, что поработать в ближайшие часы не удастся, Гарри быстро убрал со стола альбом, написал какую-то записку, потушил замененную лампу и направился в сторону выхода. По магазинам ходить не хотелось, а вот пообедать он был не против, особенно с пользой для дела.  
  


***

  
  
      Гарри сидел за столиком неприметного магловского кафе, пил кофе и делал какие-то записи в блокноте. Он обдумывал возможности решения проблемы с татуировкой Малфоя, но все приводило к одному и тому же варианту, который казался Поттеру откровенно слабым.  
  
      — Привет, прости за опоздание, — за столик присела Гермиона и сразу же сделала глоток предусмотрительно заказанного для нее сока. — Сам понимаешь, иногда вырваться из Министерства сложнее, чем сварить идеальное зелье для Снейпа.  
  
      — Да уж, ни в том, ни в другом я не мог похвастаться хорошими результатами, — улыбнулся Гарри, пристальным взглядом осматривая подругу. — Ставлю десять галеонов, что ты голодна, как черт.  
  
      — Даже сильнее, — кивнула девушка.  
  
      Неспешно пообедав и обменявшись последними новостями об общих знакомых, Гарри и Гермиона заказали мороженое и приступили к более серьезным разговорам.  
  
      — Ладно, объясни мне почему мы сидим в магловском кафе, когда у нас есть возможность отведать самого восхитительного мороженого у Фортескью? — ковыряясь ложечкой в десерте, поинтересовалась Грейнджер.  
  
      — Да я тут присматривал одно помещение под будущий салон, — пожал плечами Поттер. — Это пока только проект, ничего серьезного, и попросил встречи я не для этого.  
  
      Гарри подтолкнул к подруге блокнот, открытый на странице с расчетами, формулами и скетчами. Многое было зачеркнуто по несколько раз, исправлено и, если бы не большой опыт чтения неразборчивого почерка друга, Гермиона не поняла бы и трети.  
  
      — Гарри, столько лет прошло, а вести аккуратные записи ты так и не научился, — на секунду в голосе Гермионы появились интонации, которые Поттер хорошо помнил со школьных времен. — Впрочем, в чарах ты явно подтянулся на довольно высокий уровень. И с чем не можешь справиться?  
  
      — Нужно стабилизировать комплекс заклинаний, чтобы они не вступали в негативную реакцию, а создавали стабильный магический фон, дополняя друг друга, — потерев переносицу, пояснил Гарри, с дрожью вспоминая свои бессонные ночи над этой задачей.  
  
      — И раз эта проблема не возникла раньше, я делаю вывод, что ваши стандартные заклинания, которыми вы стабилизируете магию татуировок, не подходят, — кивнула Грейнджер, продолжая изучать записи.  
  
      — Десять баллов Гермионе Грейнджер, — улыбнулся Гарри, — как всегда в точку. У меня впереди сложный комплекс работ: там и частичная нейтрализация, и перекрытие, и перенаправление магического потенциала. Плюс руны, которые, сама понимаешь, тоже довольно сильны. И я просто боюсь, как бы в итоге не получилось чего-то неприятного.  
  
      — Что у тебя там за татуировка с такими задачами? — удивленно подняла брови Гермиона.  
  
      — Красивая. Ну, в конечном результате красивая, — пояснил Гарри, усмехнувшись. — Сейчас очень даже уродливая, да к тому же совершенно не оригинальная метка.  
  
      — Стоп. Ты взялся за сведение метки? — нахмурилась девушка. — Гарри, ты же помнишь, во что тебе это вылилось в прошлый раз. Какого черта?  
  
      — Не сведение, Герм, не нервничай раньше времени. Перекрытие и перенаправление магии в защитное русло.  
  
      — Зачем оно тебе надо?  
  
      — Это надо не мне, а Малфою, — Гарри достал сигарету и прикурил, Грейнджер, скривившись, подтолкнула к нему пепельницу. — Ему нужна защита, а я просто не мог его выгнать. В конце концов он тоже однажды меня защитил, хотя совершенно не должен был этого делать.  
  
      — А ты потом спас его из Адского Пламени.  
  
      — А после его мать солгала Волдеморту, не выдав, что я жив, — кивнул Гарри, выпуская дым. — Это какой-то замкнутый круг, Гермиона, где я и Малфой вечно друг другу спасаем шкуры.  
  
      — Я посмотрю, что можно с этим сделать, — вздохнула девушка, оглянувшись, чтобы убедиться, что на них никто не смотрит, и делая копию записей Поттера. — Через неделю, думаю, уже смогу дать тебе ответ. Пришлю с совой или сама приду, давно к вам не заходила.  
  
      — Да, месяца три как.  
  
      — Прекрати, ты прекрасно знаешь, что у меня были свои причины, — Грейнджер нервно провела рукой по убранным в пучок волосам, и Гарри непроизвольно обратил внимание на безымянный палец левой руки, на котором больше не было кольца.  
  
      — Я понимаю, Герм, — мягко сказал он, улыбнувшись подруге, — и спасибо, что поможешь мне с этим делом.  
  


***

  
  
      В салон он вернулся спустя три часа. Вдоволь набродившись по улочкам не-магического Лондона и осмотрев пару помещений, одно из которых могло стать его новым салоном, Гарри привычно аппарировал на порог салона и тут же зашел внутрь.  
  
      — Явление Мерлина народу, — фыркнул от своего рабочего места Забини, перебирающий иглы. — Где был? Что творил?  
  
      — Встретился с Гермионой, посмотрел пару студий. Ничего особенного, в общем, — пожал плечами Поттер, скидывая сумку около стола и удобно устраиваясь в кресле. — У вас какие новости?  
  
      — Никто нигде не напортачил, клиенты довольны, прибыль есть, — шутливо отрапортовал Нотт, вычесывая густую шерсть Кота. Тот хоть и любил больше всех Луну, с расческой к себе подпускал только Тео — то ли руки волшебные, то ли просто аура у него располагающая к доверию. — Малфой еще не пришел.  
  
      — Ну, еще и не время, — Гарри краем глаза посмотрел на часы и скрестил руки на груди. — Я был бы удивлен, если бы он пришел раньше или опоздал: у него, судя по всему, внутренний таймер.  
  
      — Нормальные люди называют это пунктуальностью, Поттер, но откуда тебе знать: либо раньше припрешься, либо опоздаешь на несколько часов, как Луна, — ухмыльнулась Панси, материализуясь за его спиной, чтобы в очередной раз растрепать отросшие волосы, собранные в куцый хвост. — Скоро мы сможем заплетать тебе приличные такие косы. Будешь викингом?  
  
      — Не буду, — буркнул парень, приглаживая вставшие дыбом волосы на макушке, — я не рыжий, не бородатый и вообще.  
  
      — Стереотипы, Гарри, до добра не доводят, — закатила глаза девушка, — и мы с какого-то хрена живое тому доказательство.  
  
      — Еще немного, и ты будешь звучать как сумасшедший старикан Дамблдор, — пробормотал Блейз, выходя из каморки со стаканом сока в одной руке и пачкой сигарет в другой.  
  
      — Дамблдор фигни не скажет! — захохотала Паркинсон, запрыгивая на спину друга и обхватывая его руками и ногами.  
  
      — Твои б слова, да десять лет назад нам в уши, — хмыкнул Теодор, глядя на задумавшегося Гарри. — Эй, жертва собственной популярности, не спи, а то татуировку Малфою придется бить Коту.  
  
      — Я уверен, что даже несчастное животное сделает тату лучше, чем это засыпающее недоразумение. Вечер добрый, — Драко собственной персоной, незаметно просочившийся в студию, как раз раскрывал зонт, чтобы просушить его.  
  
      — Либо мы невнимательные, либо ты снова магичишь с заклинаниями и зельями, — Панси, так и не слезшая с широкой спины Забини, внимательно прищурилась, глядя на однокурсника. — Готов приобщиться к нашему частично забитому обществу?  
  
      — Давно готов, — Малфой, подавив нервную улыбку, подошел к Гарри, который, резко подорвавшись с места, начал подготавливать рабочее место. — Расскажешь, что и как, или будешь в процессе объяснять?  
  
      — Ну, сейчас я обклеиваю столик пищевой пленкой, потому что Паркинсон запретила мне его заляпывать чем бы то ни было…  
  
      — Это итальянское дерево, Поттер, имей уважение! — фыркнула девушка, пристраиваясь под бок к Нотту. — Я и отдала его тебе только потому что ты босс, и потому что у босса должно быть все самое лучшее. Не позволю марать красоту вазелином! Очищающие заклинания к нему часто применять нельзя, а ты в некоторых вещах та еще криворукая свинья.  
  
      — Потом я создам пару заклинаний: стерильный магический пузырь, потому что шерсть кота повсюду, и заглушающие, потому что здесь все очень любопытные и бесят, — мрачно процедил Гарри, глядя на смеющихся друзей и на не сдержавшего ухмылку Малфоя. — Садись на кресло, через три минуты начнем. Можешь еще раз эскиз посмотреть.  
  
      Пока Поттер наводил заглушающие чары, Драко устроился в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу и нервно разглядывая черно-белый танец дракона и феникса, который скоро должен появиться на его руке. Закончив с чарами и создав вокруг стерильную атмосферу, Гарри пинками подвинул табурет к левой стороне кресла и притянул к себе столик, на котором предварительно успел расставить колпачки для краски.  
  
      — В общем так, обрисую краткий план, — Поттер в момент собрался и настроился на рабочий лад, — сегодня перенесем эскиз и начнем подстраивать под него метку — слава Мерлину, что у нас есть магия и мы можем её использовать — может быть начнем делать контур, но тут все зависит от твоей реакции. Закатай рукав, пожалуйста.  
  
      — Каким образом ты собираешься двигать метку? — следуя просьбе, скупо поинтересовался блондин. Однако в его глазах зажегся неподдельный интерес, когда рисунок, двигаясь за кончиком палочки Гарри, оторвался от бумаги и полетел по воздуху к его руке.  
  
      — Ну, она как бы живая, — Поттер аккуратно коснулся палочкой центра метки, и хвост дракона практически слился с хвостом змеи, когда рисунок отпечатался на коже, — поэтому мы ее просто… подвинем? Я не знаю, как объяснить. Метка подчиняется магическим импульсам. Это словно слабые удары током или иглоукалывание, если так понятней. В общем, мы сможем точечно ее перенаправить и поставить в нужное нам положение.  
  
      — Судя по всему, двигать придется много, — пробормотал Драко, проследив места совпадения метки и татуировки, которых явно было меньше, чем несовпадений.  
  
      — Поэтому я и сказал, что мы может быть начнем контур, — пожал плечами Гарри, сочувственно посмотрев на Малфоя. — У нас, знаешь ли, не слишком много вариантов. Мы, конечно, можем увеличить размер татуировки, но тогда проще будет сделать полноценный рукав.  
  
      — Как у тебя?  
  
      — Как у., — Поттер, смутившись, замер и неловко погладил собственную левую руку, на которой рыцарь-скелет с косой восседал на китайском драконе. — Не как у меня, нет. Тебе мы создаем защиту, а у меня — память. Готов?  
  
      Кивнув, Малфой не стал уточнять точное значение татуировки, потому что и так все было понятно. Все они прошли через войну: не доживших до её окончания забрала смерть с косой, но все они были воинами, и весь мир был их полем битвы. Дракон, как несколько дней назад сказал ему Гарри, означает мудрость, и, очевидно, они действительно стали мудрее — в разрушенной магической Британии начал строиться новый мир, свободный от предрассудков. Не все шло гладко, но люди действительно пытались. Особенно те, кто видел все своими глазами.  
  
      От первого прикосновения палочки к хвосту метки захотелось взвыть и заорать в голос, а еще искренне поблагодарить Поттера за дальновидность — заглушающие заклинания им явно сегодня пригодятся. И контур они все-таки сегодня начнут.


	5. Chapter 5

      Глядя на то, как Малфой терпит боль, сцепив зубы и не издавая ни звука, кроме резких выдохов через нос, Гарри устраивает перерыв. Во внутреннем дворике как всегда тихо и уютно. Драко вытягивается на диванчике, потому что от долгого сидения в одном положении затекла спина, и подносит руку к лицу, вглядываясь в четкие линии. На улице темно, и Поттер движением палочки зажигает круглые светильники, украшающие стены. Теплый желтый свет разливается по двору, делая его еще более уютным.  
  
      — Поттер, я помню, что ты говорил про обезболивающее, — Малфой внимательно разглядывает покрасневшую кожу, — но скажи, что я могу хотя бы обработать это успокаивающим зельем? У меня как раз есть новый рецепт, сплошные травы, ничего магического.  
  
      — Сам знаешь, у тебя уникальный случай и прогнозировать что-то сложно, — Гарри сидит напротив, закинув ноги на столик, и пьет ароматный кофе. — В принципе, растительный состав не должен навредить, если у него нет заживляющего эффекта. Татуировка должна заживать естественным образом.  
  
      — Дожил, веду консультацию по зельям с Поттером, — вздохнул Драко, впрочем, тут же улыбнувшись.  
  
      — О, не беспокойся, я все еще ни черта в них не разбираюсь, — засмеялся Поттер, махнув рукой, — по крайней мере в серьезных. Могу некоторые заживляющие сам сварить, но только когда непредвиденные обстоятельства. А так у нас зельями Блейз занимается.  
  
      — Верное решение, — кивнул Малфой и поднялся, потянувшись к своей чашке. — Ты вообще довольно грамотно распределил обязанности, учтя все сильные стороны моих дражайших однокурсников. Признаться, я впечатлен. Не сочти за комплимент.  
  
      — Да ничего я не учитывал, — отмахнулся Гарри и растрепал волосы пятерней, предварительно стянув резинку и надев ее на руку, — оно как-то само по себе сложилось. Мы просто работаем и не мешаем друг другу делать то, что умеем лучше всего. Когда Тео пришел в салон, у меня все записи были в таком состоянии, что понять их мог только я, да и то не всегда. И он просто взял и навел там порядок, систематизировал все, так что теперь не приходится тратить кучу времени на поиски нужных записей или документов. Блейз почти сразу указал мне на то, что я переплачиваю за магические чернила и некоторые зелья, а он может устроить поставки, которые обойдутся салону дешевле, при этом без потери качества. Панси, ну, сам знаешь…  
  
      — Она просто собирает все в кучу и заставляет работать, — перебил Драко. — Всегда поражался этой ее способности. Староста, что с нее взять.  
  
      На некоторое время повисает тишина. Не угнетающая, а уютная, разбавляемая лишь легким шумом, доносящимся из салона, да стрекотом сверчков, поселившихся где-то во дворике. Гарри и Драко курят и наслаждаются спокойствием. Гарри первым тушит сигарету в пепельнице и возвращается к рабочему настроению.  
  
      — Ты как, готов продолжить? Осталось часть контура доделать и на сегодня все, не буду тебя мучить, — завязывая растрепанные волосы в хвост, спрашивает Поттер. — Ты, кстати, хорошо переносишь процесс, я думал, будет сложнее.  
  
      — Вот только не надо делать из меня неженку, — Малфой ставит чашку на стол чуть резче, чем стоило бы, отправляет окурок в пепельницу и автоматически очищает ее заклинанием.  
  
      — Я не это имел ввиду, — удивленно смотрит на него Гарри. — У тебя кожа тонкая, вот я и думал, что чувствительность будет сильнее. У меня на одном из сеансов парень начал блевать после третьей линии на плече, а девушка заснула, когда я ей орнамент на спине бил. Простые физиологические особенности, ничего личного.  
  
      — Гарри, мы тебе еще нужны? — из-за двери высовывается уставший Тео. — С клиентами закончили, записи на завтра я проверил и всем напомнил, Забини наконец-то сделал заказ чернил и даже в нужном количестве, а не как обычно. Дамы послали нас полчаса назад по очень некультурному адресу и ушли, заявив, что у них девичник.  
  
      — Как закончили? — удивляется Поттер и смотрит на часы. — Откуда уже десять вечера?  
  
      — Драко, ну ладно он трудоголик и вообще маньяк по жизни, — закатывает глаза Нотт, стягивая очки и убирая их в чехол, — но ты-то за временем мог и последить.  
  
      — Ага, в перерывах между болью и меньшей болью непременно буду поглядывать на часы, — выгибает бровь Малфой.  
  
      — Не подумал, — кивает Теодор и переводит взгляд на Поттера, — ну так мы пошли?  
  
      — Да валите уже, — машет рукой тот, — и с чего это вам разрешение потребовалось?  
  
      — Он проверяет, чтобы вы не перегрызли друг другу глотки и не осквернили наш чудный дворик, — из-за спины Нотта высовывается довольное лицо Блейза, который выглядит гораздо менее уставшим, чем друг. — Ну все, удачи вам и терпения, пока-пока!  
  
      Забини буквально силой втягивает Тео в помещение и дверь за ними закрывается. Гарри в два глотка допивает кофе и встает с кресла.  
  
      — Пойдем, доделаем контур и закончим.  
  
      — Да можешь сколько угодно колдовать над моей рукой, лишь бы скорее избавиться от этого безобразия, — Драко брезгливо смотрит на те места, где перенесенный эскиз и части контура еще не перекрывают метку.  
  
      — Ты же слышал Нотта, я маньяк и трудоголик, я могу тут с тобой хоть всю ночь провозиться, — хмыкает Поттер, заходя в пустой салон. Свет горит только у его рабочего места, а тишина кажется такой густой, что можно ее потрогать. Кот, видимо, храпит где-то в подсобке, потому что в зале его не видно и не слышно.  
  
      — А я никуда и не тороплюсь, у меня завтра выходной, — хмыкает идущий позади Драко.  
Перед тем, как зайти внутрь стерильного пузыря, Гарри накладывает на них с Малфоем очищающие, чтобы не занести ничего с улицы.  
  
      — Можно просьбу? — усаживаясь в кресло, подает голос Драко. — Включи радио, а то тишина давит.  
  
      — С удовольствием, — кивает Поттер, — не переношу тишину.  
  
      Небольшой приемник, стоящий на подоконнике, включается, повинуясь заклинанию, и безмолвное помещение словно оживает, заполняясь негромкой классической музыкой.  
  


***

  
  
      Несколько часов проходят за работой и разговорами ни о чем. Они обсуждают играющую музыку, и Поттер рассказывает, что Панси полюбила не только магловскую (предпочтительно мужскую) одежду, но и магловский рок; что Блейз слушает что угодно, но подпевает исключительно попсе, а Тео, как оказалось, умеет петь очень красиво. Драко смеется, когда Поттер рассказывает о том, как Луна пришла на работу в образе магловского музыканта и целый день подражала его танцам, втягивая в свое безумство и посетителей. Гарри мысленно удивляется, что они столько времени с Малфоем в одном помещении и до сих пор не поругались, и старательно давит улыбку. Все меняется, когда он вспоминает о еде.  
  
      — Нам бы поесть не мешало, — разминая затекшую шею, говорит Поттер, откладывая в сторону машинку.  
  
      — Три часа ночи, — удивленно констатирует Драко, поворачиваясь к противоположной стене, чтобы посмотреть на часы. — В это время ни одно приличное заведение не работает, а в неприличные я с тобой не пойду.  
  
      — Давай просто закажем пиццу, у Панси где-то записан номер круглосуточной доставки.  
  
      — Не буду я есть пиццу, мне желудок дороже, — Драко встает и вытягивается, разминаясь. — Давай я вызову эльфа из мэнора. Я там хоть и не живу, но в ужине мне не откажут, даже если он в три ночи.  
  
      — Пожалей несчастных эльфов, Малфой. Ночь на дворе, а ты со своей едой к ним.  
  
      — О, Поттер, только не говори, что до сих пор состоишь в том обществе защиты домовиков, которое создала Грейнджер, — закатил глаза Драко, впрочем, не скрывая улыбки. — У вас теперь татуировки, вместо значков? Черт, зачем я представил, как она тянет к тебе за шкирку нового члена клуба, а ты ему бьешь «ГАВНЭ» на лбу?  
  
      Смех Малфоя был настолько заразительным, а картинка представилась так ярко, что Гарри не сдержался и тоже рассмеялся.  
  
      — Короче, я заказываю пиццу, — отсмеявшись, постановил парень.  
  
      — А я вызываю домовика, — пожал плечами Драко.  
  
      Спустя полчаса Гарри ел вкуснейшую домашнюю запеканку с сыром, а Драко во всю уплетал заказанную Поттером пиццу.  
  
      — Мог бы и раньше сказать, что так вкусно, — буркнул Малфой, потянувшись за очередным куском.  
  
      — А ты бы мне вот так взял и поверил, — хмыкнул Гарри. — Тем более я сказал же, номер записан у Панси. А если ей нравится, то и твой желудок не падет смертью храбрых.  
  
      — Аргумент, — кивнул Драко, подумал и добавил: — хотя нет, не аргумент. Ты уже испортил мою подругу до того, что она ходит в маггловских джинсах! Так что и в этом мог лишить ее здравого смысла.  
  
      Поттер фыркает и возвращается к запеканке. В подсобке щелкает чайник, и Малфой без лишних разговоров отправляется заваривать чай.  
  
      — Ты тоже мог сказать, что будет вкусно. Кому нужна пицца, когда есть вот это? — кричит ему вслед Гарри и придвигает тарелку ближе.  
  
      — На самом деле я не думал, что будет именно запеканка, — Драко отстраненно улыбается что-то вспоминая. — Мне ее готовили, когда я приезжал на каникулы и пробирался по ночам на кухню, чтобы перекусить. Видимо, по старой традиции решили приготовить и сегодня.  
  
      — Ночной жор? — усмехнулся Поттер, игнорируя нож и вилкой разламывая запеканку. Малфой возвращается в зал, левитируя перед собой кружки и заварочный чайник.  
  
      — Любил читать, — фыркает блондин, возвращаясь к пицце и позволяя Гарри заняться чаем. — И дома практически не следил за временем, хотя вставать к завтраку приходилось вместе с родителями.  
  
      — Скучаешь по детству?  
  
      Драко неопределенно пожимает плечами, пряча лицо за кружкой и делая глоток, а Поттер жалеет, что вообще задал этот вопрос, и кусает губы. Вот только ему и надо было спрашивать про детство в Малфой мэноре, они же такие близкие друзья…  
  
      — В детстве все было легче, — внезапно отвечает Драко, глядя на изображение Хогварта. Гарри и сам частенько погружался в воспоминания, глядя на великолепные виды замка в окружении огней и воды, не избежал этой участи и Малфой. — Тогда мы по крайней мере знали, что плохо и хорошо, потому что так говорили родители. Они, конечно, далеко не всегда были правы, но большинство из нас воспитывалось в понятии чистокровности. А потом появился ты и разрушил все устои к чертям.  
  
      — Мне помогли, — Поттер фыркает и оглядывается на свой рабочий стол, где в рамке стоит подаренная Хагридом фотография родителей. — К тому же откуда мне было знать что-то о чистокровности, я же полукровка, воспитанный маглами.  
  
      — Возможно, это и защищало тебя. За большинство из нас все решали семейные узы, — Малфой переводит взгляд на свою руку и сжимает кулак.  
  
      — Доедай, и уберем с твоей руки последние напоминания, — Гарри, следуя своим словам, набрасывается на запеканку и прячет улыбку, слыша тихий смешок.  
  
      Через час о метке напоминает лишь оставшиеся внутри свежего контура куски, которые пригодятся при закрашивании. Поттер, погрузившись в процесс, пояснил, что татуировка будет в стиле вип шейдинг, то есть будут затемнены отдельные части рисунка, делая его более реалистичным. С помощью магии они смогут рассеять куски метки в некой градации от черного до серого и более светлых тонов, при этом сохраняя магию метки и используя ее как основу для защиты.  
  
      — Чешую дракона и перья феникса сделаем на следующем сеансе, — постановил Поттер, аккуратно протирая тату от излишка краски и оборачивая пищевой пленкой. — Пленку снимешь через три часа, попробуешь свой отвар из трав и сделаешь новый компресс. На следующий сеанс придешь где-то через семь-десять дней, думаю. Следи за ее состоянием, за своим самочувствием и держи меня в курсе. Будет чесаться — не чеши, корочку не сдирай, на работе закрывай и защищай любыми возможными способами, нам для полного счастья только ожога или попадания зелья не хватало. Все понял?  
  
      — Слушаюсь, гуру, — хмыкает Малфой, надевая пальто. — Еще какие-то советы, о, великий?  
  
      — Ага, парочка, — фыркает Поттер, прислоняясь к дверному косяку. — Алкоголь не употреблять, кипятком не обливаться, не загорать на суровом лондонском солнце, спортом пока не заниматься, а вообще, вот тебе памятка, учись, студент.  
  
      Впихнув в руки смеющегося парня листок со священными заповедями и помахав ему на прощанье, Гарри дождался, пока Драко аппарирует с порога салона, и пошел за пледом в подсобку. Идти домой категорически не хотелось. 


	6. Chapter 6

      Не открывая глаз, Гарри подошел к окну и впустил сову. Бурая птица ухнула, привлекая к себе внимание, и парень, угостив ее печеньем, развернул послание.   
  
      "Поттер, я не уверен, что оно должно так чесаться. Зелья все еще нельзя?" — почерк Малфоя был таким же ровным и аккуратным, каким Гарри запомнил его со времен школы, и все еще вызывал желание больше никогда не брать перо в руки и ничего не писать. Неисполнимое желание.   
  
      Быстро написав ответ и прикрепив его к лапке, Поттер отпустил сову, закрыл окно, поплотнее замотался в плед и побрел к дивану. Глаза слезились от света, а голова гудела.   
  
      Драко вышел из камина через пятнадцать минут, брезгливо стряхивая пепел с приталенного пальто. Осмотревшись, он закатил глаза, не найдя вешалки, и скинул пальто на ближайший стул.   
  
      — Поттер, ну что ты за недоразумение такое? — начиная выставлять на столе фиалы с зельями, сокрушался он. — На улице еще даже не похолодало, а ты умудрился простыть.   
  
      Гарри лишь пожал плечами и чихнул в ответ. Говорить не хотелось, да и неожиданный гость делал это за двоих. В записке Поттер лишь попросил прислать бодроперцового и назначил встречу на послеобеденное время, чтобы осмотреть татуировку. Но он совершенно не ожидал, что Драко явится к нему самостоятельно, да еще и так быстро.   
  
      — Значит так, вот это пьешь прямо сейчас, — Малфой придвинул светло-фиолетовое зелье поближе к Поттеру и принялся закатывать рукава рубашки. — Я пока заварю тебе чай, второе зелье придется запивать, потому что гадость редкостная.   
  
      — О, ты так заботлив, — смешок Поттера превратился в кашель, и парень предпочел спрятать лицо в пледе.   
  
      — Не надейся, у меня личная выгода, — хмыкнул Драко, шарясь по полкам в поисках заварки, — я не могу позволить своему мастеру умереть от простуды до того, как он закончит мою татуировку.  
  
      — Коварно, — пробормотал Гарри, зубами вытаскивая пробку из флакона и залпом выпивая зелье. По телу тут же прошла приятная теплая дрожь, и озноб, так мучавший его большую часть ночи и утра, прошел через несколько минут.   
  
      — Теперь это, — Малфой принес литровую чашку, которую Поттеру подарили любимые сотрудники на какой-то праздник. — Ты вообще когда-нибудь допивал из этого монстра что-нибудь до конца? Ей же и без жидкости убить можно, а сейчас она вообще несколько кило весит.   
  
      — В несколько заходов, — хмыкнул Поттер, с сомнением глядя на зеленую микстуру из следующего флакона, — утром на завтрак и ночью на ужин, когда чайник кипятить лень. Ну и во время вдохновения она просто неоценима, я, когда рисую, могу просидеть несколько часов не вставая с места, а ходить постоянно за новой порцией кофе некогда.   
  
      — Ты же волшебник, — закатил глаза Драко, левитируя с кухни собственную чашку гораздо меньшего объема, — или бытовая магия для слабаков?   
  
      — После десятичасового рабочего дня я иногда не помню дату своего рождения, а ты мне про бытовую магию, — Гарри попытался повторить фокус с проглатыванием зелья залпом, но вязкая жижа никак не хотела выливаться, поэтому пришлось пить «вприкуску» с чаем — глоток того, потом глоток того, и так до победного конца. — Что это вообще?  
  
      — Общетонизирующее, — Малфой успел допить свой чай и уже пару минут изучал собственную татуировку. — Собьет температуру, активирует иммунную систему… Что я тебе объяснять буду, ты же не колдомедик.   
  
      — Твой рецепт?   
  
      — Ну не покойного же Снейпа, — огрызнулся Драко. — Вернемся к моей проблеме, если тебе полегчало.  
  
      Вздохнув, Гарри выпутался из кокона пледа, призвал из кухонного ящика упаковку с одноразовыми перчатками и, надев их, склонился над рукой Малфоя. Спустя четыре дня кожа вокруг контура все еще была покрасневшей и раздраженной, но сукровицы не было, да и в целом раздражение было поверхностным и, скорее всего, возникло из-за пленки, а не из-за реакции организма. Насколько мог судить Поттер с высоты своего опыта, метка не вступала в конфликт с перестраиванием и перенаправлением собственной магии, и заживала довольно неплохо.   
  
      — Нормально у тебя все, только после следующего сеанса будем клеить не пленку, а пеленку впитывающую. Это точно не из-за твоих настоек, а скорее из-за того, что татуировка была под несколькими слоями из пленки и одежды, кожа не дышала, отсюда и раздражение. У меня мазь в салоне есть, можешь сходить…   
  
      — Не знаю, как ты, Поттер, а у меня сегодня рабочий день. Я, конечно, уже почти полюбил ваш дурдом, но и собственную мастерскую люблю не меньше, так что пришлешь мазь совой…  
  
      — Пришлешь сову, пришлю и мазь, — фыркнул Гарри, игнорируя удивленный взгляд Малфоя. — У меня нет, то был филин Забини.   
  
      — Хорошо, я попрошу Забини прислать мазь, — процедил Драко и, прищурившись, мстительно добавил: — Забыл сказать, что у второй настойки есть эффект снотворного.  
  
      — Все равно на работу к четырем, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Поттер, снова закутываясь в плед. В сон клонило неимоверно, и он рисковал заснуть прямо за столом.   
  
      — Не проспи, — хмыкнул Малфой, надевая пальто и шагая в сторону камина.  
  
      Конечно же он проспал.   
  


***

  
  
      В салон Гарри аппарировал растрепанным, но простуды — надо отдать Малфою должное — как не бывало. Заварив кофе и перекинувшись парой фраз с друзьями, Поттер принялся подготавливать рабочее место. На сегодня были запланированы две небольшие татуировки, с которыми он справился бы и с закрытыми глазами, но явно не с температурой.   
  
      — А если бы я опоздала, ты бы еще половину дня ворчал на меня, — с улыбкой констатировала Панси, присаживаясь на край стола. — Чем занимался?   
  
      — Избавлялся от простуды, — отмахнулся Гарри, собирая волосы в пучок. — Кстати, Блейз отправил Малфою мазь?   
  
      — Да, а что, проблемы?   
  
      — Просто раздражение, ничего страшного, но скоро второй сеанс, не хотелось бы лишних сложностей, — Поттер разложил перед собой все необходимое и откинулся на стул.   
  
      — Не говоря уже о том, что это Драко и он способен даже из легкого раздражения кожи устроить драму, — засмеялась Паркинсон.   
  
      — Удивительно, но нет, — хмыкнул Гарри, — он вообще больше ворчал по поводу моей простуды и того, какое я недоразумение. А еще прошелся по чашке, которую вы мне подарили.   
  
      — Что? — возмутился Нотт, который эту чашку и выбрал когда-то. — Нормальная чашка! Просто он не знает тебя так, как мы, вот и не понимает, насколько это нужная вещь.   
  
      Поболтав ни о чем еще минут пять Гарри и Панси взялись за работу. В салоне как всегда царила уютная атмосфера: жужжали машинки, пахло кофе, Луна и Блейз перекидывались какими-то шуточками, развалившись в креслах, а Тео рисовал новый эскиз для кого-то из знакомых, периодически сгоняя Кота со столика, где стояли успокаивающие зелья (в них содержалась валериана, которая в свежесваренных зельях перекрывала все остальные запахи и вызывала у кота полнейший экстаз).   
  
      Музыка ветра переливчато зазвенела, когда Поттер заканчивал работу со вторым клиентом. В строгом брючном костюме Гермиона очевидно выделялась на фоне общей творческой и слегка безумной обстановки студии.   
  
      — Привет, — заметив подругу, помахал Гарри, — полчаса, и я твой. Блейз, свари кофе, все равно ничем не занят.   
  
      — Будет сделано, — подорвавшись с кресла, шутливо поклонился Забини. — Мисс Грейнджер, мое почтение. Давно не виделись, а вы все еще прекрасны, как рассвет.  
  
      — Гарри, что ты сделал с этим слизеринцем? — прищурившись, спросила девушка, приветственно целуя Луну в щеку. — У тебя весь серпентарий превратился в ласковых змеек за те несколько месяцев, что меня здесь не было, или только этот экземпляр?  
  
      — Я и забыл, что ты до сих пор нормально не знакома с Блейзом, — усмехнулся Гарри, глядя на друга, весело насвистывающего мелодию из рекламы магических товаров. — Он у нас особый, как ты выразилась, экземпляр.   
  
      — Мы встретились впервые с окончания школы, — пожала Гермиона, с улыбкой принимая из рук Забини чашку. — Даже несмотря на то, что работали в одном Министерстве.   
  
      — Министерство большое, а я большую часть времени был за его пределами — командировки там всякие, деловые встречи, — протянул Блейз, закатив глаза. Он не любил вспоминать про те несколько лет, которые потратил на постоянную аппарацию, встречи и документы. — Международный совет по выработке торговых стандартов — это дно, поверьте мне на слово.   
  
      — Однако твои связи, наработанные за несколько лет, существенно облегчили нам жизнь за эти полгода, — улыбнулся Нотт, подхватывая на руки Кота и усаживая его перед собой на стойку. — То, что стоило четыреста галеонов за десять грамм, теперь стоит двести.   
  
      — То, что нельзя называть, — хохотнула Панси и слащаво улыбнулась Поттеру, который погрозил друзьям кулаком, запрещая развивать тему незаконных поставок секретного ингредиента для рунических татуировок.   
  
      — Так, все праздно шатающиеся, идите в… во внутренний двор! Отвлекаете, — возмутился Гарри, набирая краску.  
  
      — Босс не в духе, ищем политическое убежище в лесах Албании, — саркастично пропела Панси и, ловко увернувшись от брошенной в нее перчатки, скрылась во внутреннем дворике, куда через минуту, перекидываясь смешками, ушли и Гермиона с Блейзом.  
  
      Тео снова склонился над альбомом, периодически дразня внимательно следящего за процессом кота линером, Луна, прикрыв глаза, удобно устроилась в кресле и, кажется, задремала. В зале снова повисла уютная тишина, нарушаемая лишь треском машинки.  
  
      Через полчаса, подробно объяснив клиенту, как ему ухаживать за татуировкой и когда приходить на следующий сеанс, Поттер убрал рабочее место и отправился к друзьям, оставив Нотта накладывать очищающие заклинания на весь салон перед закрытием.   
  
      А во внутреннем дворике было веселье: Забини, притащив откуда-то гитару, играл какую-то заводную мелодию, убеждая, видимо, Гермиону, что он-таки научит ее любить, раз у ее мамы не получилось. Грейнджер в ответ на это лишь смеялась и прятала красные щеки за завесой волос. Панси, сдерживая смешки, делала колдографии, бегая вокруг друзей. На завершающей ноте, после впечатляющего баре в исполнении Блейза, Паркинсон рухнула в кресло, позволяя себе засмеяться в голос.   
  
      Гарри вытянулся на любимом кресле-мешке и, прикрыв глаза, закурил. Спустя пару затяжек он медленно выпрямился и повернулся к Гермионе.   
  
      — Ну, рассказывай, как ты? — Поттер перевел взгляд на притихшего Забини, тихо бренчащего на гитаре. — Надеюсь, он тебя не сильно утомил? Блейз у нас иногда бывает чересчур активным.   
  
      — Говоришь о нем, как о домашнем животном, — хихикнула Панси.   
  
      — Отберу лавры у Кота, буду дрыхнуть на стойке, — серьезно кивнул Блейз и изобразил, будто облизывает лапу. — То-то Нотт обрадуется.   
  
      — Все в порядке, — сразу на два вопроса ответила Гермиона и, достав из сумки блокнот, продолжила: — в последние дни много времени провела за вот этой задачкой, но это было даже интересно.   
  
      — Всегда знала, что Грейнджер делает за тебя домашку, — глядя на пролистывающего страницы Гарри, засмеялась Паркинсон.   
  
      — Ага, как же, — хмыкнул Поттер, — с Пивзом было легче договориться, чем списать у Гермионы. Страдали всем факультетом.  
  
      Пока Гарри вчитывался в аккуратные записи подруги, отмечая моменты, до которых он не додумался, заглянул Тео, чтобы попрощаться. Луна, как оказалось, упорхнула еще десять минут назад, но попрощаться забыла.   
  
      — Гарри, я рада, что ты так сосредоточенно читаешь мои записи, но мне пора, — привлекла к себе внимание Грейнджер, пощелкав пальцами перед лицом друга, привлекая его внимание. — Блокнот можешь оставить себе, уверена, он тебе еще понадобится.  
  
      — Ага, хорошо, спасибо, — не отрываясь от чтения, протараторил тот.   
  
      — Наш друг совершенно не знаком с понятиями вежливости и галантности, — сокрушенно покачал головой Блейз. — Я провожу вас, мисс.   
  
      — А завтра промоет Поттеру мозги на тему того, какой он невоспитанный чурбан, — со смешком кивнула Панси. — Но ведь ты знаешь Гарри намного дольше нас, так что понимаешь, что ему уже ничем не помочь.   
  
      Паркинсон успела убрать и помыть все чашки, когда Гарри закрыл блокнот и оглянулся по сторонам.   
  
      — Да, все уже ушли, — Панси присела на диван и закурила. — И я тоже собиралась бросить тебя тут одного, но как же ты тут без меня будешь.   
  
      — Прости, — Поттер распустил волосы и надел резинку на запястье, — Гермиона сделала очень интересные расчеты, и это может помочь не только в случае Малфоя, но и с другими татуировками, где нужна стабилизация.   
  
      — Отстань, трудоголик! Мой рабочий день уже закончился, и я просто хочу немного поболтать с другом, — Паркинсон закинула ноги на столик. — Кстати о Малфое, как переносите друг друга?   
  
      — Да нормально, по крайней мере пока дело не касается еды, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Я недавно полчаса уговаривал его попробовать твою любимую пиццу. А так все на удивление спокойно. Да если бы он мне сегодня зелья не принес, я бы все еще валялся с простудой. Он, кажется, сильно изменился.   
  
      — И он тебе нравится, — просто констатировала Панси.   
  
      — И он мне нравится.


	7. Chapter 7

      День был проблемным с самого начала. Утром Гарри напортачил с бытовыми чарами и вместо очистки плиты покрасил ее в зеленый цвет, что очень выбивалось из бежевой гаммы (любовно подобранной Паркинсон, потому что: «Поттер, нельзя поставить плиту и говорить, что у тебя есть кухня, нужен гарнитур»). В процессе возвращения цвета плите Поттер случайным заклинанием сорвал кран, и решать уже пришлось эту проблему, причем как можно скорее, чтобы не затопить с его пятого этажа соседей по первый. Пока он боролся с локальным апокалипсисом, за часами, естественно, не следил и, в конечном итоге, безбожно опоздал на работу, где его уже дожидался клиент.  
  
      Гарри всегда любил сложные задачи, и этот мужчина, пришедший к нему месяц назад, был как раз таким случаем. Последствия войны настигали Поттера в работе постоянно: будь то просто желание увековечить даты, инициалы или сделать что-то более серьезное. В этом конкретном случае всю спину мужчины украшали длинные шрамы, оставленные кем-то из стаи Фенрира в военные годы, и клиент безумно хотел закрыть их, чтобы больше никогда не вспоминать. Сейчас его спину от копчика до роста линии волос украшал контур ангела хранителя, крылья которого оплетали лопатки и заканчивались под грудью. Гарри пришлось изрядно потрудиться, чтобы перья и тело перекрывали все шрамы.  
  
      И вот сегодня он опоздал почти на час. Мерлин, какой стыд. Судорожно поздоровавшись со всеми и извинившись перед клиентом, Гарри с ходу создал стерильный пузырь и приступил к работе.  
  
      Драко появился в салоне через три часа после Поттера и на полчаса раньше назначенного времени и выглядел не таким собранным, как обычно. Светлые волосы были растрепаны, рубашка расстегнута на две верхние пуговицы, и мантию он нес в руках, словно ему было дико жарко.  
  
      — Малфой? — удивился Гарри и уже собрался было подойти, пожать руку, когда его остановила Панси.  
  
      — Подожди, дай я, — девушка надавила на его плечо, заставляя сесть обратно, и сама подошла к Драко. — Идем во двор. Сварю кофе, покурим, и ты мне все расскажешь.  
  
      Гарри перевел недоуменный взгляд со скрывшихся за дверью Малфоя и Паркинсон, а также тенью скользнувшего за ними Нотта, и увидел хмурого Забини.  
  
      — Что происходит?  
  
      — Драко в бешенстве, — пояснил Блейз, протирая рабочее место, — в таком состоянии к нему может подойти только Панси, ну и Нотт иногда, остальные рискуют нарваться на неприятное заклинание. Или кулак, а рука у него тяжелая, хоть по виду и не скажешь.  
  
      — Нашел кому рассказать, — хмыкнул Поттер, возвращаясь к собственному клиенту, который привлек его внимание покашливанием. — Сейчас закончим, мистер.  
  
      Через пятнадцать минут, благополучно отпустив клиента до следующего сеанса и наложив очищающие заклинания, потому что было лень делать что-то руками, Гарри вышел во внутренний двор, где окапались друзья. Тео, с ногами забравшись в кресло, что-то раздраженно черкал в блокноте, пока Панси и Драко молча курили, не глядя друг на друга.  
  
      — Устал? — затушив сигарету, поинтересовалась Паркинсон, первой заметив стоящего в дверях Поттера. — Ты сегодня знатно опоздал.  
  
      — Устал, — не стал отпираться Гарри, опустившись в кресло-мешок. — Хорошо, что сегодня после Драко клиентов не будет, и прости, что заставил ждать.  
  
      — Я сам раньше пришел, — раздраженно отмахнулся Малфой, и Поттер не мог не заметить, что у него мелко дрожат руки, — не мог больше оставаться в мастерской.  
  
      — Расскажешь?  
  
      — Да нечего тут рассказывать, — передернул плечами Драко, — пришел мудак какой-то и испортил весь день. Да еще и сложное зелье из-за него перекипело, и завтра придется начинать его с нуля.  
  
      Малфой прикурил еще одну сигарету и внимательно посмотрел на Поттера, который едва ли не растекся по креслу.  
  
      — У тебя, как я посмотрю, тоже день не из легких?  
  
      — Ничего необычного, могу рассказать в процессе, может настроение тебе подниму, — Гарри улыбнулся, глядя на Панси, оттирающую следы краски с пальцев — до прихода Малфоя она вместе с Луной обновляла рисунок на стене.  
  
      — А может ну его, сеанс этот? День не задался у обоих, как бы не испортить весь рисунок, — неожиданно предложил Драко.  
  
      — Нет, — вздрогнув, твердо произнесла Паркинсон. — Поттер не испортит татуировку, уж поверь. А тебе нужно быстрее ее заканчивать, раз уж всякие мудаки начали объявляться.  
  
      — Панси, — процедил сквозь зубы Малфой.  
  
      — Драко, он тебе угрожал. Если тебе на это плевать, то мне нет. Защита тебе нужна как можно скорее, — огрызнулась Панси, нервно тарабаня пальцами по подлокотнику.  
  
      — Угрожали? — тут же встрепенулся Поттер, резко приняв ровное положение в кресле. — Тогда без вариантов, никакой отмены сеанса. Займемся сегодня рунами, а цветом и тенями заливать будем в следующий раз. Потом посмотрю график и подумаю, как все передвинуть, чтобы ускорить процесс.  
  
      — Это сильно расходится с твоими планами? — поинтересовался Драко, устало глядя на метания Гарри по внутреннему дворику — парень судорожно искал блокнот, который дала ему Гермиона, но, не найдя его, психанул и прошептал «Акцио».  
  
      Блокнот появился из-под диванной подушки, на которую облокачивался Малфой, и влетел в подставленную руку.  
  
      — Черт, вплести руны прямо сейчас, видимо, не получится, — листая страницы, бурчал под нос Гарри, — тогда финальные заклинания не сработают и не получится стабилизировать.  
  
      Поттер вчитывался в записи и все сильнее ерошил волосы, решая в голове какие-то задачи.  
  
      — Ты можешь сделать руны отдельной татуировкой, не вплетая в основную работу, — заглянув через плечо в блокнот, предложила Панси. — Не трогай сейчас метку. В спешке и не по намеченному плану легко можно испортить не только рисунок, но и его магию.  
  
      — Да, это самый оптимальный вариант, — со вздохом согласился Гарри, разворачиваясь к Драко. — Ты не против?  
  
      — Не против, — кивнул Малфой, — можем их просто ниже основной татуировки сделать или лучше на другой руке?  
  
      — Ну, если вторую руку не жалко, то лучше на ней, — нервно хохотнул Поттер и первым направился в салон, по пути объясняя: — потому что у метки сила пока не до конца перенаправлена, поэтому она в любой момент может вступить в конфликт с рунами, которые не вплетены в ее магию. Объясняю, конечно, коряво, но научного объяснения этому пока не придумали.  
  
      — Напиши книгу, — фыркнул Нотт, заходя за стойку и стаскивая с нее дремлющего Кота, — «Фантастические татуировки и как с этим работать».  
  
      — Меня наследники Скамандера за плагиат засудят, — ухмыльнулся Гарри, надевая перчатки и глядя на то, как Драко устраивается на кресле и закатывает правый рукав, — и, боюсь, таких денег у меня в Гринготтсе нет.  
  
      Через десять минут Драко казался более бледным, чем был, и его руки мелко дрожали, что не укрылось от взгляда Гарри.  
  
      — Тебе больно? — Поттер посмотрел на первую руну, выведенную машинкой на коже Драко. — После предыдущего сеанса ты вообще не должен бы замечать неприятные ощущения. Хотя, может, просто место болезненное, кожа тонкая…  
  
      — Все нормально, — мотнул головой Малфой, — просто устал. Продолжай.  
  
      Вторую руну Гарри закончить не успел. Драко буквально выдернул руку у него из-под машинки и выгнулся на кресле. Бледность перешла в мертвенную синеву, его била крупная дрожь и он протяжно выл на одной ноте сквозь сжатые зубы, словно в миг потеряв над собой контроль. Поттер успел только прижать парня к креслу и заметить абсолютно безумные глаза с расширившимися зрачками, прежде чем к ним подбежали остальные. Теодор с Луной сориентировались быстрее всех, и пока Блейз и Панси помогали Гарри удержать Малфоя, Лавгуд отправила патронус в Мунго и вывела посетителей во внутренний дворик, а Нотт подбежал с безоаром. Но камень не подействовал.  
  
      — Проклятье! — в сердцах воскликнул он и, вздрогнув от собственной догадки, достал палочку. Именно в этот момент Драко начал задыхаться, и Поттер в будущем искренне порадуется, что когда-то в школьные времена Гермиона заставила его выучить базовые диагностические и чары первой помощи. Гарри наложил заклинание, снимающее обнаруженный спазм, чтобы Малфой мог дышать, и кое-как удерживал его в удобном положении до прибытия колдомедиков, больше не рискуя ничего делать, чтобы не навредить.  
  
      Колдомедики появились через три минуты и, наложив на Драко какие-то заклинания, исчезли. Тео отправился с ними, перед этим отправив патронус родителям Малфоя и пообещав вернуться, как только опасность пропадет. Луна и Блейз занялись оставшимися клиентами и переписыванием графика на несколько дней вперед с учетом пропущенных сегодня приемов. Панси и Гарри вышли во двор, где уже не было ни души и, не успев даже прикурить, Поттер упал на диван в резком приступе удушья и начал хватать воздух.  
  
      — Гарри! — испуганно вскрикнула Паркинсон, подбежав к другу, но не рискуя прикоснуться к нему.  
  
      — Я… в порядке… — сквозь спазмы прохрипел Поттер, двумя руками держась за горло, — такое… уже было… только не прикасайся ко мне.  
  
      У Панси уходит несколько десятков секунд на осознание того, что это паническая атака, не угрожающая жизни друга, и все, что она может сделать, — просто быть рядом. В дверь заглянула Луна и, подчиняясь быстрому жесту со стороны подруги, снова исчезла в салоне. Кот, воспользовавшись этим визитом, проскользнул во внутренний двор и тут же запрыгнул на диван, устраиваясь рядом с Поттером. Громкое мурчание разбило повисшую тишину, и кот, потоптавшись, улегся на коленях парня.  
  
      — Я сейчас, — Паркинсон уходит вслед за Лавгуд, едва дождавшись кивка от Гарри, который уже дышал легче, но все еще выглядел дезориентированным и рассеянно поглаживал Кота одной рукой.  
  
      — Как он? — Блейз выглядел так, будто готов в любой момент сорваться с места и действовать. Он уже оповестил всех клиентов о переносах сеансов и сейчас методично что-то разлиновывал в альбоме, пытаясь успокоиться.  
  
      — Хреново, — просто ответила Панси, устало потирая лицо. — Какой-то кошмарный сегодня день. Луна, вызови Грейнджер, мне нужна ее помощь. И передай, что меня не волнует, совещание у нее, срочные дела или новые проекты. Она нужна здесь.  
  
      Гермиона зашла во внутренний двор, когда Панси протягивала Гарри чашку травяного чая.  
  
      — Что случилось? — Грейнджер, быстро оценив ситуацию, пересекла дворик и села рядом с Гарри, положив руку ему на колено. — Ты как? Зелье нужно?  
  
      Поттер устало покачал головой и сделал глоток чая. Он не смотрел ни на Гермиону, ни на Панси, он вообще, кажется, не видел окружающего мира, а блуждал где-то в своих мыслях. Грейнджер некоторое время просто наблюдала за другом, а потом, дождавшись момента, когда он отставил чашку, прошептала заклинание. Гарри погрузился в сон. Панси, благодарно улыбнувшись Гермионе, принесла для него плед и две чашки чая для себя и Грейнджер. Кот, выбрав новую жертву, теперь ластился к Гермионе.  
  
      — На Драко покушались, — не дожидаясь вопросов, сказала Паркинсон, прикурила и машинально передала пачку Гермионе. Та, на удивление, достала сигарету и прикурила от лежащей на столе зажигалки. — Мы еще не знаем точно, что и когда случилось, Тео с ним и только сообщил, что это отложенное проклятие.  
  
      — И Гарри увидел его в действии, — сокрушенно вздохнув, догадалась Грейнджер, — а потом у него случился приступ.  
  
      — Драко начал задыхаться, его буквально выламывало и было понятно, что ему очень больно. Он так выл, что… черт, я знаю его всю жизнь, и даже на войне не пугалась за него так сильно. А там, сама понимаешь, поводов было достаточно, — Панси нервно затянулась, махнула рукой и продолжила: — А потом, когда Драко уже забрали, задыхаться начал Гарри. Его так колотило.  
  
      — После войны приступы были постоянно, — Гермиона поправила плед на плечах Поттера. — Это одна из причин, по которой он не пошел работать в Аврорат. И одна из причин, почему уезжал из страны. Он думал, что вдали от всех этих мест ему станет легче. Но, куда бы ты не поехал, ты всегда берешь с собой себя. Мы нашли зелье, помогающее ему, но Гарри его ненавидит. Потом появились все эти защитные татуировки. Сильнее всего подействовала, конечно, первая — сак-янт. Со временем приступы становились все реже, а сейчас появляются только если спровоцированы сильным потрясением.  
  
      — С ним все будет в порядке? — Паркинсон смяла окурок в пепельнице и перевела взгляд на Грейнджер.  
  
      — Надеюсь, — кивнула та. — По крайней мере сейчас я сделала все, что могла. Если завтра приступ повторится, будем поить его зельем.  
  
      — Вот я знаю Драко, знаю, как справляться и с его простым раздражением, и с ночными кошмарами, и даже с передозировками успокоительных зелий, — Панси нервно теребила браслеты на руке, глядя куда-то мимо собеседницы. — И уверена, что ты то же самое можешь сказать про Гарри. Они оба мне дороги, Грейнджер, и я не хочу, чтобы они страдали. Но я не справлюсь одна, мне нужна помощь.  
  
      — И она у тебя есть, — Гермиона, слабо улыбнувшись, дотянулась и положила руку на плечо Паркинсон в успокаивающем жесте. — Ты всегда можешь обратиться ко мне за помощью, не важно, касается это Гарри или любого человека, работающего в этом салоне. Я всегда рядом.  
  
      Через час друзья разошлись, перед этим перенеся Поттера в его квартиру. Когда на следующий день Гарри аппарировал прямо к своему рабочему месту, Блейз от удивления уронил машинку (слава Мерлину, клиента в этот момент у него не было, и он просто набивал руку на куске искусственной кожи).  
  
      — Поттер, — первой пришла в себя Панси, — какого черта ты тут делаешь? Ты должен дома отлеживаться, идиот!  
  
      — Да, мы что, зря что ли вчера все твои сеансы подвигали? — нахмурился Забини, забираясь под стол в поисках инструмента.  
  
      — Паркинсон, — собирая в сумку машинку, чернила и еще какую-то мелочевку, прошипел Гарри, — я в порядке. А вот Малфой лежит в Мунго после покушения. С незаконченной рунической татуировкой. Как думаешь, что сейчас важнее, моя вчерашняя паническая атака или безопасность Драко?  
  
      — Тебя к нему не пустят, — неуверенно произнесла Луна, наблюдая за метаниями друга.  
  
      — Я гребаный Гарри Поттер, если мне надо, меня пустят куда угодно, — внезапно твердо произнес Гарри и аппарировал из салона.


	8. Chapter 8

      — Итак, братья, построились! – Панси вышагивала перед собравшимися в салоне друзьями и нервно постукивала палочкой по ладони. – Сегодня Драко выписывают, и мы должны отметить это так хорошо, чтобы он больше никогда не планировал умирать.   
  
      — Паркинсон, успокойся, — протянул Блейз. Он сидел на стойке, поглаживая лежащего рядом Кота, и болтал ногами. – Если мы отметим это «так хорошо», как обычно бывает на твоих вечеринках, то Малфой умрет незапланированно и очень быстро, потому что, если все организуешь ты, будет много алкоголя…  
  
      — Который ему нельзя, — согласно кивнула Гермиона.  
  
      — Спелись. Вы меня глупее соплохвоста считаете? – нахмурилась Панси, скрестив руки на груди. – Посидим тихо-спокойно, в кои-то веке устроим вечерние посиделки под пледиками, с какао и настольными играми. Да, я и так умею, Блейз, так что придержи свои шуточки. С играми обещали помочь гриффиндорцы.   
  
      — Эти помогут, да, — не унимался Забини, переключая свое остроумие на Поттера, — особенно чуланный житель. Главный знаток настольных игр и развлечений.  
  
      Гарри лишь махнул рукой, уже успев миллионы раз пожалеть, что когда-то рассказал своим сотрудникам о жизни до Хогвартса более подробно, чем было известно из газет. С другой стороны, конечно, они были друзьями, и было глупо ожидать, что все обойдется без дружеских подколок и приколов.   
  
      — На этот случай у вас есть я, — хмыкнула Гермиона, привычно немного горделиво задрав нос, — и вполне себе чистокровные близнецы Уизли, которые вдохновились маггловскими играми и создали магические аналоги. Серьезно, вы должны увидеть переделанную ими игру «Подземелья и драконы», потому что живые фигурки – это…   
  
      — Вот и план на вечер вырисовывается, — протянула Луна, вдохновленно водя кисточкой по холсту. Все видели только яркую разноцветную мазню, но Лавгуд умудрялась видеть в своих картинах единорогов, мозгошмыгов, взрывопотамов и Мерлин знает, что еще.   
  
      — Тогда Поттер с Гермионой идут за играми и закусками, Тео с Блейзом идут выручать Малфоя из лечебницы, а мы с Луной уберемся в его квартире, наверняка там все зельями провоняло… Команды услышаны? Разошлись по локациям, встречаемся у Драко и с Драко!   
  
      Через два часа прихожая небольшой квартиры Малфоя, которая располагалась прямо над его мастерской, заполнилась гомоном и шумом. Сначала на порог аппарировали Поттер с Грейнджер, причем в руках парня была внушительная стопка из каких-то коробок, а следом за ними из камина вышли и слизеринцы – Драко запретили аппарировать еще неделю как минимум из-за ослабленного организма. Луна и Панси за это время успели убрать и проветрить всю квартиру, но стойкий запах лаванды, мяты, шафрана и каких-то менее распознаваемых ингредиентов словно навечно впитался во все поверхности.   
  
      — Паркинсон, я пробыл в Мунго два дня, а ты успела превратить мою квартиру в черт знает что, да еще и вечеринку закатить, — Драко скептически хмыкнул, оценив новый цвет обоев в гостиной, уютно разложенные на полу плед и подушки (которые явно ему не принадлежали), а также внушительную стопку коробок с пиццей.   
  
      — Я тебе больше года твердила, что здесь нужны светлые тона, а то было как в подвале, — пожала плечами та, затаскивая друга за собой внутрь квартиры и уходя на кухню так, словно она была хозяйкой.   
  
      — Слизеринка жалуется на подвалы? — засмеялся Гарри. — Удивительно.   
  
      — Поттер, если бы ты прожил столько времени в подземельях, то, поверь, сейчас бы не ржал, как гиппогриф, — крикнула Паркинсон с кухни, активно гремя чем-то в шкафах.   
  
      Тео, Блейз и даже Драко синхронно кивнули на фразу подруги, попутно устраиваясь в просторной, но мало обставленной гостиной. Нотт уселся на плед, опершись спиной о диван, на котором устроилась Луна с альбомом в руках, Забини просто растянулся на полу, подложив под руку подушку, Малфой занял кресло.   
  
      — Вам-то хорошо, — вклинился в разговор Блейз, переворачиваясь на спину, — у вас в башнях светло и воздух, птички всякие поют, а у нас кальмар как заглянет в окно, так заикой и останешься навечно. Знаете, что первым делом осваивают первокурсники? Успокаивающие зелья из коллекции мадам Помфри.   
  
      — Сквозняки, особенно зимой, и постоянно приходилось тащиться вверх по лестнице, так что наши первокурсники первым делом осваивают согревающее, — не осталась в долгу Луна. — А потом еще торчать перед входом в гостиную, пытаясь отгадать очередную загадку.   
  
      — Или выслушивать пение Полной дамы, — передернула плечами Гермиона, помогая Панси разложить пиццу по тарелкам. — Поэтому у нас все сразу понимают насколько бесценны заглушки.  
  
      — Зато светло, — продолжал настаивать Блейз. – И нет кальмара!   
  
      Панси, не говоря ни слова, кинула подушку прямо в лицо друга и под общий смех компании скрылась на кухне. Через несколько минут девушка вернулась в гостиную, захватив с собой чашки с кофе и какао, а также несколько мисочек со всевозможными печеньями и конфетами из Сладкого Королевства.   
  
      Какое-то время во всей квартире стоял шум и раздавались крики, сопровождающие выбор игры и последующее знакомство с правилами. Монополия была отвергнута моментально, как только Поттер и Грейнджер объяснили суть, потому что играть в нее одновременно с Драко, Тео и Гермионой не хотел никто.   
  
      — Да вы же сначала уделаете всех нас, а потом пять часов будете играть втроем, — засмеялся Блейз, и получил несильный тычок под ребра от сидящей рядом Грейнджер и два грозных взгляда от Малфоя и Нотта. – Хорошо, ладно, я даже соглашусь, если мне разрешат делать ставки!  
  
      — Забини прав, — постановила Панси и задвинула коробку с игрой под диван. – Мы и Луна, может, еще и продержимся какое-то время, а у Поттера никаких шансов.   
  
      — Эй! – возмутился Гарри, отрываясь от описания на другой коробке и со скепсисом во взгляде оглядывая смеющихся друзей.   
  
      — Поттер, давай не будем вспоминать хотя бы то, как ты вел документацию в салоне, — хмыкнул Теодор. – Подсказка – никак.   
  
      — Просто смирись, Гарри, — улыбнулась Луна с дивана, — твои друзья – бессовестные люди, говорящие тебе правду прямо в глаза.   
  
      — Тоже мне достижение, говорить Поттеру в глаза все, что о нем думаешь, — хмыкнул Малфой. – Я это с первого курса практикую, например, и что?   
  
      — И сколько раз я ломал тебе за это нос? – приподнял бровь Гарри.   
  
      — Будто я твой не ломал, — растягивая гласные, как в школьные времена, произнес Драко.   
  
      — О, ради Мерлина, снимите комнату, — еле слышно простонала Панси и, бросив коробку с игрой в центр пледа, решительно заявила: — всё, играем в это, справятся все. Даже Поттер.   
  
      Вылетевшая после первого тура Луна вернулась к своему альбому и, перевернув лист, начала делать наброски расположившихся на полу друзей. Она изобразила Гарри, который со смехом пытался придушить выбившего его из игры Нотта; сидящую на пледе Панси, уютно привалившуюся к коленям Малфоя и прижавшую к груди подушку в форме совы; Гермиону, которая с видом заговорщика что-то шептала на ухо Забини (стоит отметить, что тот выглядел абсолютно дезориентированным и донельзя глупым). В центре страницы Лавгуд разместила Кота, с улыбкой подписав, что надо было его первым пустить в эту квартиру, потому что, кажется, сегодня она впервые стала домом.   
  
      К середине вечера – когда пицца была съедена, и парни затребовали продолжения банкета – Панси и Гермиона, прихватив с собой Блейза в роли мужской силы и носильщика (а так же выслушав шутливую просьбу Гарри вернуться, а не смыться в клуб), ушли в соседний магазин за пополнением припасов, а остальная часть компании лениво переговаривалась. Разговор то и дело соскальзывал на рунические татуировки и смысл, который каждый из них в эти символы вкладывал. Нотт без лишней скромности добавил, что еще с момента обучения в Хогвартсе думал об использовании рун не только как очередного языка, но и магической защиты. И только после встречи с Гарри и разговора по душам они пришли к консенсусу и нашли способ объединять магию, заключенную в символе, и личную магию волшебника.   
  
      — Получается, символы у всех одинаковые? – заинтересованно спросил Драко.   
  
      — Не совсем, — качнул головой Тео и оттянул ворот футболки, демонстрируя руны под ключицей, — у нас есть стандартные рунические комбинации, но иногда приходится их видоизменять под предпочтения посетителя. Например, руну «Ансуз» мы включаем во все комбинации, потому что она символизирует сознание, разум, общение и здравый смысл. Полезная штука, да?   
  
      Нотт указал на первую руну, напоминающую букву «F», и тут же показал на вторую:  
  
      — Это руна «Кеназ», обычно ее переводят как «факел», но смысл куда более глубокий. Она символизирует учебу и на психологическом уровне означает ясность мышления, врождённые или наследственные знания, уверенность в себе, доверие к своей интуиции и, наконец, умение сосредотачиваться и предпринимать решительные, целенаправленные действия. Как ты понимаешь, у тебя такой нет.  
  
      Драко абсолютно непосредственно и по-детски показал другу язык, между делом сравнивая свои руны на правом запястье с рунами Теодора.   
  
      — У нас сходятся первая и третья, — констатировал Малфой.   
  
      — Ага. Первая и третья – это наши общие руны, — с улыбкой кивнул Тео. – Последняя и самая важная для нас – руна «Альгиз». Символизирует защиту.   
  
      — Что значит моя вторая руна? – Драко уже не смотрел на Тео, сосредоточив все свое внимание на Гарри. – Вряд ли ты мне набивал «стандартную руническую комбинацию».   
  
      Поттер, вздохнув, взлохматил волосы и покачал головой.   
  
      — Действовал интуитивно. Сначала хотел сделать стандартную защитную, но потом подумал, что она вступит в противоречие с твоей магией. Поэтому я начал набивать руну «Совуло», когда произошло… это.   
  
      Гарри нервно усмехнулся и сел поближе к Малфою. Взяв его за запястье, он, объясняя, мягко очерчивал каждую руну пальцем:   
  
      — «Ансуз» успокаивает сознание и очищает разум от лишних мыслей, «Альгиз» усиливает чувство самосохранения, дарит защиту от простых заклятий и косых взглядов и символизирует жизнь, «Совуло» я выбрал интуитивно и не думаю, что просчитался. Она считается символом сознания — внутреннего «я» в противовес тому образу «Я», который мы являем внешнему миру и который соответствует руне «Иса». Но не случайно она имеет форму молнии: у нее есть и разрушительное начало. Подобно молнии, «Совуло» внезапным ударом сметает всё на своём пути, обычно для того, чтобы расчистить место чему-то новому и лучшему.  
  
      — А я уж подумал, что ты просто влепил мне изображение своего шрама, — хмыкнул Драко. Ни один из них не заметил, что они склонились ближе к друг другу в процессе разговора.   
  
      — Да, и теперь ты никогда не сможешь обо мне забыть, — состроив серьезное лицо, произнес Поттер и отстранился от Драко.   
  
      — Будто он раньше забывал, — делая вид, что занят изучением альбома, почти неслышно прошипел Тео, но Луна улыбнулась и хихикнула.   
  
      Заметив реакцию Лавгуд, Нотт жестом показал ей молчать, на что та лишь улыбнулась еще шире.   
  
      — Вы тут шутите, но ведь ты и правда теперь не сможешь забыть Гарри, — накручивая локон на палец, констатировала она.   
  
      Гарри и Драко синхронно повернулись в ее сторону и уставились удивленными взглядами, Тео лишь прикрыл глаза ладонью, а девушка, пользуясь случаем, улеглась на диване и обняла Нотта за шею, продолжив развивать свою мысль:   
  
      — Что вы на меня так смотрите? Вот ты, Гарри, можешь забыть тот момент, когда тебе делали первую татуировку? Не можешь. И Драко не сможет, а у него еще и такой сильный эмоциональный контекст. Невозможно забыть, однозначно.   
  
      Вернувшиеся Панси, Блейз и Гермиона услышали только последнюю фразу.   
  
      — Кто тут и что не сможет забыть? — моментально вклинился в разговор Забини, перетаскивая пакеты на кухню.   
  
      — Драко не сможет забыть Гарри, — не особо вдаваясь в подробности пояснила Луна, поглаживая Нотта по голове, словно большого кота, а тот разве что не урчал от удовольствия.   
  
      — Будто он раньше мог, — махнула рукой Панси, уходя на кухню вслед за Блейзом.   
  
      Как бы Тео ни пытался, но сдержать смех у него не получилось.  
  
      Было уже далеко за полночь, когда Гарри и Драко, закутавшись в пледы, впервые выбрались на небольшой балкончик на перекур. Гермиона вышла вместе с ними, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом, к тому же Блейз в гостиной предложил испробовать какую-то новую вредилку Уизли, и она совершенно не хотела в этом участвовать. Облокотившись о перила, девушка задумчиво смотрела вдаль, абсолютно не прислушиваясь к разговору за своей спиной.   
  
      — Не успел поблагодарить раньше, — сказал Малфой, едва за ними закрылась балконная дверь. Прислонившись к стене, он прикурил и протянул зажигалку Поттеру, который недоуменно смотрел на него. – За то, что пришел доделать руны в больницу.  
  
      — Я психанул, — сделав затяжку и выпустив дым в ночное небо, нехотя признался Гарри. – Поймал паническую атаку и словно откатился на восемь лет назад, когда это было обыденным делом. Нотт не просто так настаивал на том, чтобы у каждого из нас были набиты «Ансуз» и «Альгиз», они действительно помогают… уравновешивают, если можно так сказать, дают какую-то внутреннюю гармонию. После них стало легче справляться с собственным «я».   
  
      Гарри нервно почесал запястье над браслетами и, немного подумав, стянул их, показывая Малфою свою вторую руну, которая была как бы связана с «Альгиз»:  
  
      — Это руна «Дагаз». Она символизирует конец эры и начало нового цикла. При объединении с «Альгиз» дает дополнительную защиту. А еще считается, что с ее помощью можно стать невидимкой — человека просто не будут замечать, — Поттер как-то мрачно ухмыльнулся, но тут же стер всякое выражение с собственного лица. – Тео не хотел, чтобы я носил ее на себе, но для меня она важна.   
  
      — Потому что ты хотел, чтобы тебя не замечали, — проницательно констатировал Драко. – Я тоже этого хотел. После окончания войны, после судов… Теодора считают предателем крови, потому что он отрекся от отца, мою семью считают предателями за ложь моей матери, не говоря уж о том, что Малфоев просто не любят. Когда я только открыл мастерскую, ее громили едва ли не каждую неделю. Я малодушно подумывал о том, что надо было уехать из страны с родителями, остановиться где-нибудь во Франции и начать новую жизнь, но Лондон – мой дом, и я решил не бежать. Сейчас все почти прекратилось, но мелкие пожиратели, у которых и меток-то не было, все еще продолжают лаять.  
  
      — Однако они долаялись до проклятья, которое чуть не стоило тебе жизни, — холодно прервала повисшее молчание Гермиона, которая, оказывается, уже какое-то время внимательно слушала их диалог. – И знаешь, у меня, кажется, было подходящее защитное заклинание для твоей мастерской.  
  
      Малфой, закинув голову, рассмеялся и, утерев выступившие слезы, сказал:   
  
      — Кто бы мог подумать, что Гермиона Грейнджер когда-то будет помогать Драко Малфою!  
  
      — Действительно. И, кстати, я тоже ломала тебе нос.   
  
      И взрыв хохота разорвал ночную тишину.


	9. Chapter 9

      Ноябрь медленно, но верно вступал в свои права — улицы Лондона заливал дождь, мороз набирал обороты, и порывистый ветер угрожал снести вывески. «Черная Лилия» была оплотом уюта и спокойствия среди беснующейся погоды. В салоне привычно пахло кофе, жужжали машинки и негромко звучал джаз. Луна игралась с Котом, ожидая, когда придет записавшаяся на лайнворк девушка, Тео и Панси были заняты со своими клиентами — девушки захотели парные татуировки, и теперь хихикали на весь салон, переглядываясь между собой и перешучиваясь с мастерами. Хмурился только Блейз. Нервно скомкав какой-то клочок пергамента и швырнув его в мусорное ведро, он схватил со стола кружку и вышел во внутренний двор, где с чашкой кофе и блокнотом Гермионы устроился Гарри.   
  
      — Ты еще не выучил эти записи наизусть? — улыбнулся Забини, усаживаясь в кресло и устраивая кружку на подлокотнике.   
  
      — Выучил, — кивнул тот, закрывая блокнот и выуживая из пачки сигарету, — но это не значит, что я не могу освежить знания.   
  
      Две минуты Блейз молча наблюдал за курящим другом. Он выглядел спокойно и сосредоточенно, но, казалось, что-то его беспокоит: Поттер нервно дергал ногой и пальцами свободной руки отстукивал своеобразный ритм по деревянной обложке блокнота, на которой был выжжен герб Хогвартса.   
  
      — О чем ты так сосредоточенно думаешь? — не выдержал, наконец, Забини, дуя на кофе.  
  
      — Представляю последовательность стабилизации магии в татуировке Драко. Я выучил все от и до, но все равно боюсь что-то забыть или перепутать.   
  
      — И это после того, как ты ему в бессознательном состоянии руны добивал? Не переживай, ты со всем справишься, — уверил его Блейз и усмехнулся. — Тем более Гермиона обещала подстраховать, ты же сам говорил. Такое ощущение, что скоро мы сделаем ее полноценным мастером, ну или хотя бы в штат оформим консультантом.  
  
      — Спасибо, — кивнул Поттер, — ты прав. Я не про Гермиону, а про все остальное. Ну, ты понял. А у тебя почему такой недовольный вид? Какие-то проблемы?   
  
      — Наш поставщик вышел на связь, — Забини выудил сигарету из пачки Гарри и прикурил от палочки — тянуться за зажигалкой было слишком лениво. — Начинает завышать цены, хочет пересмотреть условия сделки. И я пока не понимаю, чего он добивается.  
  
      — Денег он добивается, — нахмурился Гарри и, дотянувшись до пепельницы, затушил окурок. — Сколько мы с ним сотрудничаем? Три года? И все это время цена оставалась прежней, держась на моем имени и честном слове близнецов Уизли, от которых этот тип к нам и дошел. Сколько он теперь хочет получать за чернила?  
  
      — В два раза больше и какой-то процент с прибыли.   
  
      Поттер аж подавился кофе, который нагло отпил прямо из кружки друга, потому что свой допил еще несколько минут назад. Откашлявшись, он уставился на Забини, пытаясь понять, не разыгрывает ли тот его. Но, судя по напряженным плечам и серьезному взгляду, Блейз был предельно точен в своих данных.   
  
      — Будем искать нового поставщика, — решил Гарри, приветственно махнув зашедшему во внутренний двор Драко.   
  
      — Гарри, Блейз, — поприветствовал тот друзей, опускаясь на диван. — Я как всегда раньше и, видимо, не вовремя. Что случилось?  
  
      — Взбесившийся поставщик решил срубить бабла на имени Гарри Поттера, — без обиняков выдал всю подноготную Забини, залпом допивая кофе. — И я, честно говоря, понятия не имею, кто еще может достать нам эти чернила.   
  
      — Если вы дадите мне образец, то я смогу его проанализировать и попробовать сделать аналог, — откинувшись на подушки, произнес Драко, ненамеренно став центром внимания для Блейза и Гарри. — Тем более после того, как с вами связался, я уже успел прочитать несколько книг о магических тату, чернилах, специальных зельях и тому подобное. Не думаю, что будет труднее, чем на уроках Снейпа.   
  
      — Знаешь, — задумчиво сказал Блейз, — я бы тебя потискал на радостях, но не буду. Общение с этим поставщиком было той еще головной болью, и я буду невероятно счастлив, если мы от него избавимся.   
  
      — Если нам начнет поставлять чернила Малфой, то головной боли только прибавится, — хмыкнула Панси, высунувшая нос во внутренний дворик, и тут же увернулась от брошенной в нее подушки. Убедившись, что в нее больше ничего не полетит, девушка уверенно прошла внутрь и уселась рядом с Драко, приветственно поцеловав его в щеку.   
  
      — Да ладно вам, — вклинилась в шутливую перепалку Луна, зашедшая вместе с подругой, — уверена, Гарри сможет договориться о выгодных условиях сделки.   
  
      — Ну да, это только документацию Поттер вести не умеет, а договариваться научился, — беззлобно подколол Забини.   
  
      — Просто я со змеями с детства лажу, — засмеялся Гарри и, поставив чашку на стол, повернулся к Драко. — Ты серьезно про чернила?  
  
      Малфой закатил глаза и благодарно кивнул Паркинсон, которая протянула ему кружку, до краев наполненную ромашковым чаем. После больницы девушки коллективно постановили, что теперь Драко должен заботиться о своем здоровье и питаться правильно, поэтому кофе из рациона был исключен. Попытка перевести на здоровое питание и остальных мужчин с треском провалилась, поэтому отдуваться Малфою приходилось в одиночестве.   
  
      — Не беси, — коротко рявкнул Драко. — Конечно же я пошутил, я же всегда шучу плоско и не смешно. Взрослые люди. Сказал сделаю, значит сделаю. Дай только образец и немного времени.   
  
      — Немного — это сколько? — щепетильно уточнил Забини, саркастично ухмыляясь. — Потому что чернил у нас осталось на несколько раз.  
  
      — Колпачок и около недели для того, чтобы провести анализ и приготовить пробную партию.  
  
      Блейз встал, зааплодировал, после чего — под недоумевающие взгляды и молчание — торжественно произнес:  
  
      — Ассимиляция Малфоя в нашу тату-среду прошла успешно! Поздравляю, ты пропал абсолютно и полностью. Всем спасибо, все свободны. И, судя по времени, уже должны были прийти клиенты на три часа, так что пошли работать! — сказав это и отсалютовав друзьям, Забини, весело насвистывая, скрылся за дверью.   
  
      — Клиенты, так клиенты, — хлопнул себя по коленям Гарри. — Ну что, готов к последнему сеансу?   
  
      — Шутишь, что ли? — усмехнулся Драко, поднимаясь с дивана и потягиваясь, разминая мышцы. — Не могу дождаться, чтобы увидеть, наконец, финальный результат.   
  
      — О, ты оценишь, — улыбнулась Панси, похлопывая друга по руке и увлекая за собой в помещение. Оглянувшись через плечо, девушка заговорщицки подмигнула Поттеру: главную «фишку» их татуировок Драко они до сих пор не рассказали, чтобы увидеть его реакцию, когда все случится.  
  
      Драко привычно уселся в кресло и закатал рукав, наблюдая за приготовлениями Поттера. Настроив свет и стерильный пузырь, Гарри расставил на столе колпачки с краской, предварительно добавив в каждый по несколько капель магических чернил, и подключил машинку. Блокнот с записями Гермионы лежал чуть дальше на столе, словно талисман.   
  
      — Даже не верится, что ты почти закончил, — выдохнул Малфой, когда игла коснулась кожи. — Так странно и непривычно смотреть на свою руку и не видеть уродливую метку.   
  
      — Сегодня подремать не удастся, даже не надейся, — улыбнулся Гарри, переводя взгляд на устроившегося поудобнее Драко. — Сейчас я доделаю некоторые детали, потом начну стабилизировать магию, а это будет болезненно.  
  
      — Забини сказал, что ты позвал Гермиону. Страшно, Поттер? — хмыкнул парень, поглядывая на друга из-под ресниц.   
  
      — Иди к Филчу, Малфой, — фыркнул Гарри, и Драко не без удовольствия отметил, как опустились напряженные до этого плечи. — Она просто хочет проконтролировать, чтобы я ничего не напутал. В крайнем случае придется отрезать тебе руку.  
  
      — Рабочая у меня все равно правая, — задумчиво протянул Малфой. — Зато потом я буду крутым призраком. Организую клуб пиратов. Мне нужен крюк!  
  
      — Что я слышу? — звонко спросила подошедшая к ним Гермиона, пальто которой уже бережно нес к вешалке Блейз. — Малфой делает шутку из маггловской сказки!  
  
      — Так, все не участвующие в процессе кыш пить кофе, отвлекаете! — состроив суровое выражение лица, произнес Гарри. — Гермиона, ты тоже вполне успеешь выпить кофе, мне еще нужно минут тридцать. И если меня не будут отвлекать, то мы закончим гораздо быстрее.   
  
      — Да, правильно, валите, — Малфой махнул правой рукой, — а то из-за вас Поттер еще испортит все. А рука мне все же нужна, не хочу в пираты пока.  
  
      — Кто тебе про пиратов, кстати, рассказал? — поинтересовался Поттер, когда Блейз с Гермионой вышли во внутренний двор.   
  
      — Дурмстрангцы, — брякнул Драко и, заметив ошарашенные глаза Гарри, пояснил: — Эти придурки напыщенные ходили во время Турнира Трех Волшебников с пафосными рожами, но после огневиски скатывались в ужасный акцент и тупые шутки о собственном же корабле. Монтегю как-то раз привел их в нашу гостиную «для укрепления дружбы против Поттера».   
  
      — Я даже не удивлен, — пробормотал Поттер и склонив голову, вернулся к нанесению татуировки. — Все равно пираты из них такие же, как танцоры, — никакие.   
  
      Через тридцать минут, добив последние штрихи, Гарри отложил машинку и внимательно осмотрел результат своей работы, параллельно вытирая излишки краски с покрасневшей кожи. Контуры были четкими, детали не расплывались, тени ложились правильно, и вся композиция перекрывала метку именно так, как и было задумано. Черно-белая гамма была идеальна в данном случае, и парень удовлетворенно вздохнул. Незавершенным оставался лишь фрагмент хвоста дракона — его нужно будет доделать уже после стабилизации, чтобы завершить цикл, если так можно сказать.   
  
      — Сейчас я выпью кофе, — Поттер потянулся, разминая затекшую шею, — а потом начнем финальный этап. И нет, даже не смотри на меня таким взглядом, тебе кофе не перепадет. Во-первых, нельзя, чтобы сосуды не расширялись лишний раз. Во-вторых, я не рискну поить тебя кофе на глазах у Панси, решившей заботиться о твоем здоровье.   
  
      — Рано или поздно ей надоест, — разумно заметил Драко, встав из кресла и подставив руку, чтобы Гари наложил пленку. — Еще пару дней и успокоится.   
  
      — И то верно, — согласно кивнул Гарри. — Ладно, пойдем на улицу, курить хочется.  
  
      Во время короткого перерыва Панси умудрилась впихнуть в руки Малфоя стакан молока, который тот «случайно» вылил в миску Кота, после чего наматывал круги вокруг дивана, скрываясь от разъяренной девушки. Паркинсон сиреной завывавала о том, что молоко полезно для здоровья, а ему после больницы вообще жизненно необходимо, но Малфой был непоколебим: молоко — котам, а ему хотя бы чай, пока кофе нельзя. Успокаивали этих двоих всем салоном: Гарри отловил Драко за шкирку и, пока остальная компания удерживала Паркинсон, они вместе с Гермионой ретировались внутрь, чтобы начать стабилизацию.   
  
      — И часто так у вас? — поинтересовалась Грейнджер, заправляя выбившиеся из хвоста волосы за уши.   
  
      — Ты даже не представляешь, — тяжко вздохнул Поттер, пока Малфоя булькал от смеха в стакан с водой. — У нас и раньше нескучно было, а уж после появления Драко тут вообще танцы с бубнами начались.   
  
      — Не делай вид, что тебе это не нравится, — возмутился Малфой, обвинительно наставив указательный палец на Гарри. — Сам весь этот цирк собрал.   
  
      — Так, циркачи, давайте вы оставите свои разборки на потом, а сейчас сосредоточимся на работе, — решительно прервала их перебранку Гермиона, до этого задумчиво перелистывающая страницы собственного блокнота.   
  
      Дождавшись, пока Гарри и Драко займут свои места, Грейнджер продолжила:  
  
      — План такой: сейчас действуют исключительно палочка и то заклинание, которое используют индийские шаманы (даже не спрашивайте, где и как я его достала), чтобы успокоить только зарождающегося обскура и вернуть его магию в нормальное, стабильное русло. Если вам интересно, оно реально работает, судя по минимальной статистике появления обскуров. Да, я проверяла. Пришлось его немного поправить, чтобы направить на, скажем, отдельную часть магии, которая не принадлежит тебе, а была вплетена в метку Лордом. Ну и после того, как мы фрагментарно перенаправим магию, Гарри завершит татуировку. Морально все готовы? Тогда приступай, Гарри.  
  
      Процесс шел напряженно. Поттер медленно водил палочкой над рукой Драко, которая будто примерзла к подлокотнику кресла, хотя никакие чары ее не удерживали. Гермиона не отрываясь следила за последовательностью действий друга, еле слышно повторяя за ним слова заклинания, Драко же просто отвернулся и глубоко дышал, справляясь с резкими вспышками боли. Сквозь новое изображение на его руке словно прорывался контур метки, выделяющийся темно-зеленым свечением. Постепенно цвет сменился на блекло-золотой, после чего начало исчезать, растворяясь в черно-белых контурах феникса и дракона. Более десяти минут в зале стояла тишина, нарушаемая лишь тихим голосом Поттера, бормочущего заклинания, когда, наконец, замолчал и он.  
  
      — Готово, — резко выдохнул Гарри, и, бросив взгляд на часы, прикрыл глаза. За его спиной зашептались притаившиеся друзья, которые с любопытством наблюдали за происходящим таинством. — Поздно уже, а у нас еще последние штрихи, с которыми я легко справлюсь и без вашего пристального внимания. Идите по домам, отдыхайте. И спасибо за помощь, Гермиона, я бы не справился без тебя.   
  
      — Девиз по жизни, да, Гарри? — засмеялся Блейз, помогая Грейнджер надеть пальто и одновременно уклоняясь от шутливого подзатыльника.   
  
      Драко, попрощавшись с друзьями, вышел во двор, по пути прихватив бутылки с соком, которые стояли на импровизированной кухне. Когда Гарри, закрыв салон за остальной командой, вышел к нему, то обнаружил Драко лежащим на диване.   
  
      — Не спи, — легонько ткнув парня палочкой в бок, Поттер оккупировал любимое кресло-мешок и закурил. — Давай, Малфой, соберись, нам осталось минут двадцать работы, и тогда уже можно будет расслабиться. Я не буду тащить тебя в кресло на руках и доделывать все, пока ты дрыхнешь.   
  
      — А жаль, — зевнул Драко и с силой провел ладонями по лицу. — У меня такое чувство, что я усну еще до того, как выйду из аппарации.   
  
      — Я могу помочь тебе с перемещениями.   
  
      — Я могу просто остаться на твоем замечательном диване, — не открывая глаз, улыбнулся Драко.   
  
      Взгляд, которым его окинул Гарри, остался незамеченным.   
  
      Они вернулись в зал, где горела лишь лампа около рабочего места. Малфой выглядел так, будто действительно готов уснуть прямо в кресле, да и Гарри периодически зевал, поэтому работал быстро, но точно и аккуратно. Когда татуировка была закончена, и затихло жужжание машинки, Драко открыл глаза и посмотрел на свою руку. Дракон и феникс двигались, словно танцуя в полете, от движения их крыльев трепетали облака, и для Малфоя это оказалось полной неожиданностью. Он молча рассматривал свою руку, пока фантастические существа не замерли, насладившись долгожданной свободой, а потом перевел потрясенный взгляд на Гарри.   
  
      — Поттер, это… — Драко опять посмотрел на татуировку и кончиками пальцев проследил хвост феникса, перья которого слабо задрожали от прикосновения. — У меня слов нет. Спасибо тебе. Передать не могу, как много для меня это значит. Ты чертов волшебник.   
  
      — Я думал, это давно известный факт, — засмеялся Гарри.   
  
      — О, заткнись! — фыркнул Малфой и резко притянул Поттера за воротник рубашки для поцелуя.   
  
      Гарри на секунду замер, а после ответил так, будто ждал этого много лет. Поцелуй из напористого и страстного довольно быстро переходит в нежный и мягкий, сменяясь простыми касаниями губ, позволяя им отдышаться. Малфой ерошит его волосы, а Поттер, проведя пальцами по щеке Драко, улыбается и, не открывая глаз, произносит:   
  
      — Интересный способ поблагодарить мастера.   
  
      — Заткнись, Поттер, — засмеялся Драко и вовлек его в новый поцелуй.   
  
      Кот свернулся вокруг свежесваренных снадобий, которые Тео оставил на стойке, и мурчал. У этих глупых людей все будет хорошо, и ему даже не пришлось никому из них бросаться под ноги, чтобы они, наконец, сблизились. Оставалось, однако, одна неразрешенная проблема, тоже обитающая в этом райском месте, но с этими глупыми людьми Кот разберется позже, может быть ближе к Рождеству. 


	10. Chapter 10

      Дверь открылась, и в салон, сдавленно ругаясь, вошел Гарри. За собой он тащил пушистую ель, которая явно была выше него самого и даже в наклоненном состоянии занимала довольно много места. Кот, почуяв новый для себя запах, встрепенулся, потянулся и соскочил с прилавка, намереваясь поближе познакомиться с колючим монстром.   
  
      Поттер же, отряхнувшись от налипшего снега и окончательно затащив елку в салон, закрыл дверь и только после всех манипуляций заметил скептический взгляд Панси.   
  
      — Что? — Гарри перевел взгляд на елку, потом опять на Паркинсон. — Нормальное деревце, не сильно большое, но пушистое…   
  
      — Поттер, где мы ее ставить будем? — не выдержала Панси, продолжая смотреть на друга, как на душевнобольного. Поттер, честно говоря, уже как-то позабыл, что девушка может поставить под сомнение умственные способности одним своим взглядом. — Твоя небольшая елочка сейчас займет половину зала, будем вокруг нее хороводы водить? И вообще, у нас же уже есть небольшие на каждом рабочем месте.   
  
      Паркинсон показательно ткнула пальцем в ближайшее чудо — елку из пустых склянок от чернил, стоящую на стойке. Тео лишь махнул рукой и продолжил наряжать ее блестящей мишурой. У Блейза была елка из надутых перчаток, у Луны — рисунок елки, у Панси на столе стояла вполне обычная небольшая елочка. На столе Поттера красовался кактус в розовом мини-сомбреро.   
  
      — Ничего не знаю, я ее уже принес, так что придумывать, куда ее поставить и как нарядить — не моя головная боль, — Гарри скинул пальто на вешалку и направился к кофеварке, игнорируя возмущенное фырканье подруги.   
  
      — А меня больше интересует, когда и как мы решили, что отмечаем Рождество тут? — возлежа на клиентском кресле и пуская разноцветные конфетти, протянул Забини. — И, главное, где в этот момент был я?   
  
      — Никто не знает, где тебя носило, — с едва заметным раздражением ответил ему Теодор, пытаясь установить зеленого гиганта в устойчивое положение. — Чего развалился? Давай, помогай, нам ее еще нарядить надо, а то Большой босс будет ругаться.   
  
      — Большой босс сегодня в хорошем настроении, — хохотнул Поттер, возвращаясь в зал с чашкой ароматного кофе. — Даже не наорал на меня за то, что я разбудил его своими сборами, а всего лишь припечатал подушкой в затылок и наложил заглушку на спальню...   
  
      — Вы уже решили, когда съедетесь? — этот вопрос Панси задавала друзьям уже пару недель и продолжала, скорее, по традиции, не надеясь получить ответ.   
  
      — Отцепись, — традиционно отмахнулся Гарри, но ответ сегодня все-таки расширил: — мы даже еще не определились, где нам удобнее ночевать — у меня или у Драко. От него ближе к мастерской, но далеко до салона, от меня одинаково далеко и туда, и туда. И даже не начинай про аппарацию: мне нравится гулять, да и Драко тоже.  
  
      — То есть мысль о том, чтобы купить ну или хотя бы снять новую квартиру вы принципиально не рассматриваете? — щепетильно уточнила Паркинсон и, поймав недоумевающих взгляд Поттера, тяжело вздохнула. — Подам эту идею Драко, он ведь у нас Большой босс. Каждый раз удивляюсь, как ты до сих пор салон не угробил.   
  
      — У меня есть Тео, — буркнул Гарри, — и все остальные.  
  
      — Если ты не поможешь нам устанавливать эту чертову елку, у тебя никого не будет! — рявкнул Нотт, на которого Забини неловким движением руки едва не уронил дерево.   
  
      Вздохнув, Поттер поставил кружку на стол и пошел на помощь.  
  
      Друзья провели около двух часов наряжая елку, перекидываясь шутками и пытаясь отобрать игрушки у Кота, который уже вполне ознакомился с елью, несколько раз уколов любопытный нос. Теперь животное активно мешалось под ногами, валялось в мишуре и пыталось сбить низко висящие шарики.   
  
      Луна и Гермиона, нагруженные пакетами и коробками, аппарировали в салон, когда Гарри и Панси, решив, что надо украсить и стены, устроили соревнование в меткости и кидались в окна нарисованного Хогвартса заклинаниями, которые вызывали морозные узоры.   
  
      — Если ты попадешь с другого конца зала в окна гриффиндорской башни, — смеялся Поттер, — то я найду свободное время и сделаю тебе татуировку, о которой ты давно мечтаешь.   
  
      — Все слышали? Готовь чернила, Поттер, — Паркинсон посмотрела по сторонам и, прицелившись, метко бросила заклинание, попав точно в цель. Под смех друзей и аплодисменты Гарри, девушка сделала показательный реверанс и широко улыбнулась: — С нетерпением буду ждать сеанс, мистер.  
  
      Пока Гермиона и Луна раздевались и отправляли упакованные подарки под елку, Блейз приготовил чай и какао, вручил девушкам и, посчитав долг исполненным, уселся на свой стол.   
  
      — А я так и не получил ответ на свой вопрос, между прочим. Почему мы отмечаем праздник на работе?   
  
      — Потому что решили не уничтожать ничей дом, — улыбнулась Луна, оттаскивая Кота от шуршащей оберточной бумаги. — Где ты вообще был, когда мы это обсуждали?  
  
      — Где был, там уже нет, — неловко хмыкнул Забини, ероша порядком отросшие кудри. — Я вообще был?  
  
      — Целовался с Гермионой в подсобке, — так, чтобы слышал только Поттер, хмыкнула Панси. — Причем Грейнджер все-таки оказалась в курсе нашего решения, а Блейз — соплохвост.   
  
      — Извергает огонь?  
  
      — Присоски вместо губ. Они так воодушевленно целовались, что даже меня не заметили, — ухмыльнулась Паркинсон, и Гарри пришлось маскировать смех под кашель.   
  
      — Расскажи мне об этом, — сквозь смех выдавил он, краем глаза наблюдая за тем, как парни под руководством Луны и Гермионы украшали потолок морозными узорами и параллельно развешивали рождественские венки и пучки омелы. — Я их недавно застукал во внутреннем дворике. Моя жизнь никогда не будет прежней.   
  
      — Я тебя умоляю, — закатила глаза девушка, — вас с Малфоем где только не ловили. Забини до сих пор сыпет проклятьями за оскверненную кухню, где вы самозабвенно лизались.   
  
      — Вот и не напоминай ему про это, если хочешь на плече карпа, а не сельдь, — Панси, послав другу воздушный поцелуй и растрепав ему волосы, ушла помогать друзьям спасать елку — Кот все-таки перешел в активное наступление против колючего монстра.   
  
      Драко, у которого в отличие от этих бездельников утром была работа, появился в салоне ближе к вечеру, когда все уже было украшено, а друзья сидели во внутреннем дворике, пили ромовое какао с маршмеллоу и смеялись.   
  
      — Иногда мне кажется, что вы все здесь работаете исключительно ради того, чтобы была возможность бездельничать в этой части салона, — вместо приветствия хмыкнул он.   
  
      — Я тебе больше скажу, именно внутренний дворик и стал решающим в выборе помещения под салон, — засмеялся Гарри, подвигаясь в своем широком кресле, чтобы Драко сел рядом.   
  
      — И вообще, сегодня выходной, так что бездельничаем вполне законно, — улыбнулся Тео, — но если говорить о работе, то хочу тебя поблагодарить, Малфой. Вчера делал татуировку новыми чернилами, и они просто восхитительные. Ложатся идеально, магия в них ведет себя стабильно и устойчиво. В разы лучше прошлых.   
  
      — Ну не зря же я такой прекрасный зельевар, Нотт, — состроив высокомерное выражение лица, ответил Драко и, не выдержав, рассмеялся. — А если серьезно, то у вашего прошлого поставщика был примитивный рецепт, и он явно не пытался его улучшить. А ведь мог неплохо заработать, если бы озаботился качеством. Зарплату у вас стребовать что ли…  
  
      — Мы тебе и так все ингредиенты оплачиваем! — притворно возмутился Блейз, швырнув в друга декоративной розовой подушкой.   
  
      — Так, все, хватит о работе, — хлопнула в ладоши Панси, — вы на меня сон нагоняете. И вообще, коль все собрались, предлагаю перейти к активным действиям, то есть к празднованию!  
  
      Идея была принята единогласно. Вернувшись в зал, друзья обнаружили под елкой стопку подарков с прикрепленной запиской кислотно-зеленого цвета и ярким желтым бантом. Об отправителях Поттер догадался еще до того, как развернул пергамент и улыбнулся, узнав почерк.   
  
      — Близнецы, — пояснил он. — Пишут, что не смогли зайти сами, поэтому прислали подарки с эльфом. Отдельно подчеркивают, что все подарки безопасные и не имеют никакого отношения к их товарам.   
  
      — Значит точно тестируют на нас новую продукцию, — засмеялась Луна. — Впрочем, мне понравилась расческа, меняющая цвет волос, которую они подарили мне в прошлый раз. Кстати, наш план в силе? Приходим сюда утром, чтобы вместе открыть подарки?  
  
      — Да. Думаю, часов в одиннадцать, чтобы все успели проснуться, — кивнул Тео, вытаскивая из-под стойки несколько последних коробок и укладывая их под елку. — Я надеюсь, что теперь Забини есть кому разбудить.  
  
      — Ты на что это намекаешь? — взвился Блейз, пока остальные дружно закатывали глаза.   
  
      — Расслабься хотя бы на сегодня, а завтра можете снова организовать свое «прикрытие», если вам так нравятся шпионские игры, — засмеялся Драко. — Вы, Мерлин вас побери, начали встречаться раньше нас с Гарри.  
  
      — Да мы… Да вы… Да вы ничего не докажете! — Забини обиженно надул губы и скрестил руки на груди, пока смеющаяся Гермиона успокаивающе гладила его по плечу. — Тоже мне друзья!  
  
      — Давай просто уже признаемся, а, — сквозь смех выдавила девушка, - все равно все знали еще раньше нас, как и в случае Гарри и Драко.   
  
      — К тому же над вами омела! — счастливо подсказала Лавгуд, указывая кисточкой на потолок. — Целуйтесь, и пойдем кушать, зря я что ли готовила целый день!  
  
      Друзья переглянулись, не скрывая ужаса в глазах, и с опаской посмотрели на накрытый рождественский стол. Который, стоит отметить, выглядел вполне прилично: на большом блюде лежало главное блюдо вечера — фаршированная индейка, вокруг которой был выложен хрустящий запеченный картофель, рядом стояло несколько видов мяса, гарниров и соусов, а на тумбочке дожидался своего часа традиционный рождественский пудинг. В целом все выглядело вполне съедобным, но все присутствующие не понаслышке знали, какой катастрофой может оказаться Луна у плиты.   
  
      — Расслабьте булки, — хохотнула Панси, первой занимая место у стола, — все готовилось под чутким руководством Гермионы. Эй, гриффиндорская заучка и слизеринская неприятность, вам достаточно было чмокнуться под омелой, а не прилюдно лобызаться!  
  
      Под смех и шутливые переругивания, друзья расселись за столом, чтобы вместе — всей семьей — встретить Рождество. Они собирались и раньше, но никогда не делали это в салоне, да и состав был несколько уже. Сейчас же Нотт, словно глава семейства, разрезал индейку, Драко рассказывал что-то о странных рождественских традициях своей бабушки со стороны матери, а Гермиона щедро сыпала подробностями маггловского детства заинтересованной Луне, пока остальные просто наполняли тарелки едой и готовили бокалы под алкогольные и безалкогольные напитки. Кот, непривыкший к таким мероприятиям, недоуменно сидел во главе стола, хотя Тео подозревал, что он просто прикидывает, как бы ему половчее стащить кусок мяса.   
  
      Через несколько часов, когда все наелись, и разговоры стали более размеренными и почти перетекли в горизонтальное русло, Гарри и Драко в уютном молчании лежали на диване во внутреннем дворике. Гарри думал о том, что еще год назад не мог и представить, что все сложится таким образом. Что однажды к нему в салон придет Драко, и работа над татуировкой приведет к тому, что они будут засыпать и просыпаться в одной постели. Что Драко будет варить магические чернила для его салона и шутливо возмущаться, что должен брать плату в три раза выше, чем есть. Гарри и подумать не мог, что непоседливый Блейз, который не воспринимался серьезно, будет по уши влюблен в Гермиону, а та будет отвечать ему взаимностью. Если бы Поттеру год назад рассказали о сегодняшнем Рождестве, то он решил бы, что это чей-то сон.   
  
      — Я все хотел спросить, — нарушил уютную тишину Драко, — почему дракон?   
  
      Малфой провел пальцем по контуру татуировки на предплечье Гарри. Дракон прищурился, будто ему нравилась ласка, и потянулся всем телом. Поттер улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза.   
  
      — Напоминание о четвертом курсе и том, что нет ничего невозможного? — со смешком предложил вариант Гарри. — Ну или мне так казалось, когда я его делал, а на самом деле этот дракон напоминал мне о ком-то, в кого я влюбился примерно тогда же, когда и победил Венгерскую хворсторогу на Турнире.   
  
      — Что? — Драко аж сел от неожиданности. — Поттер, ты сейчас серьезно или просто придумываешь красивую легенду?   
  
      — Можешь спросить у Гермионы, думаю, она поняла все даже раньше, чем я сам. Как обычно, в принципе.  
  
      — Какой же ты идиот, Поттер, — покачал головой Малфой и поцеловал Гарри, а после, отстранившись, добавил: — любимый идиот.   
  
      От продолжения разговора их отвлек грохот, долетевший из зала, за которым последовала эмоциональная тирада Блейза и заливистый смех Луны.   
  
      — Кот все же победил зеленого монстра, — в двери показалась улыбающаяся Панси. — Елка пала, подарки погребены под ворохом игрушек и мишуры. Объявляется спасательная операция!  
  
      — А еще он все-таки стащил кусок индейки! — добавил смеющийся Нотт, выглядывая из-за Паркинсон. — А я предупреждал!   
  
      Гарри засмеялся, поймав шмыгнувшего к нему в поиске защиты Кота, на ушах которого болтались обрывки мишуры. Кот, не обращая никакого внимания на приобретенный аксессуар, сосредоточенно дожевывал кусок мяса, изредка прерываясь на мурчание из-за почесывания между ушей. Его Рождество тоже прошло вполне успешно: все эти глупые людишки, наконец, абсолютно счастливы, он сыт, и что-то ему подсказывает, что скоро придется на правах кота заходить первым в чью-то новую квартиру.   
  
      Новый год будет просто чудесным, и Кот об этом позаботится. 


End file.
